


轉角遇見愛(盾冬)

by abc761012



Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, The Avengers, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom, 復仇者聯盟, 美國隊長, 美國隊長：酷寒戰士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 53,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 又名單親老爸遇見愛





	1. 設定

人物設定：

史蒂夫．羅傑斯

陸軍三角洲部隊（美國陸軍特種部隊第一特種作戰分遣隊）退伍。

收養好友（軍隊中認識）的一雙兒女（小約瑟夫和瑪莎）。

軍人世家的菁英，退伍後重拾畫筆成為畫家，是兒童繪本的主筆。

詹姆斯．巴恩斯

暱稱巴奇，好友和家人習慣叫他巴奇。

陸軍特種部隊（綠扁帽）退伍。

退伍後在紐約的布魯克林區開一家咖啡廳。

＊兩人非青梅竹馬＊

娜塔莎．羅曼諾夫．羅傑斯

史蒂夫的妹妹，老羅傑斯先生（約瑟夫．羅傑斯）從戰場撿回來的孩子。

是一名俄國人，和養父母以及史蒂夫的感情很好。

現任CIA特工，男友克林特．巴頓是FBI的特工。

克林特．巴頓

代號鷹眼，FBI的特工，娜塔莎的男友。

山姆．威爾遜

空軍退伍後成為出版社的編輯，是史蒂夫的編輯兼好友。

霍華德．史塔克

史塔克工業的創始人，商人兼發明家，老羅傑斯先生的好友。

東尼．史塔克

史塔克工業的繼承人，商人兼發明家，史蒂夫的好友，兩人很喜歡鬥嘴。

詹姆斯．吉米．羅根．豪特利

好友們和家人、愛人會習慣叫他羅根。

史蒂夫的軍中同袍好友，有個比自己小的伴侶。

和伴侶育有一子戴肯一女蘿菈。

索爾．奧丁森

史蒂夫軍中同袍好友，有個律師弟弟（伴侶）洛基。

和伴侶（弟弟）育有兩子一女。

洛基．勞菲森．奧丁森

奧丁森家領養來的最小兒子，也是奧丁森家的童養媳，律師。

和詹姆斯（巴奇）是很好的閨中密友。

伴侶是自己的兄長索爾。

海拉．奧丁森

索爾和洛基的姊姊，奧丁森家族（集團）的CEO。

能力非常的出色，武力值非常高，連弟弟索爾都打不過。

和索爾是同父異母的姊姊，是洛基的養姊。


	2. 1、奇怪的顧客

詹姆斯．巴恩斯，暱稱巴奇，從陸軍特種部隊綠扁帽退伍後，在紐約布魯克林區開了一家咖啡店，由於價錢平價東西又好吃，所以很受到大家的歡迎，而這幾天來了一位奇怪的顧客。

詹姆斯知道店裡來了一位繪畫插畫家，似乎是一位單親爸爸的樣子，每到一定的時間就會看見一對雙胞胎，小兄妹兩人來店裡找他，孩子們似乎是在附近的學校讀書，這位奇怪的顧客喜歡在店裡畫畫，讓他感到很訝異。

他每天都會在店裡畫圖，然後等自己的寶貝孩子們下課，用餐過後才會和孩子們一起離開，詹姆斯知道那位客人很帥氣，讓自己多少有些心動，可惜對方好像已經結婚的樣子，不過從沒看過他的夫人，也有可能是單親爸爸。

「爸爸！」詹姆斯看見小女孩進入店裡後大聲的叫著。

「親愛的，瑪莎，不可以大聲喧譁，這裡是人家的店。」史蒂夫抱起小女兒很有耐心的說著。

「沒關係，這時候客人不多。」詹姆斯把飲料端到他們的面前時說著，他不會介意這麼多。

「別太寵她，這孩子快被我爸媽以及她教父寵壞。」史蒂夫笑笑的說著，對於女兒的教養總是那樣的堅持。

「您的一雙兒女真可愛！相信您的夫人一定很漂亮。」詹姆斯摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「你誤會了，這兩個孩子是我收養的，我還沒結婚。」史蒂夫急忙解釋，似乎不想讓詹姆斯誤會。

「這樣啊……」詹姆斯不知道在想什麼。

「爸。」約瑟夫抓著史蒂夫的衣服。

「餓了嗎？先喝點牛奶，等下我們點餐。」史蒂夫親親小兒子的額頭。

「好。」小約瑟夫點頭，然後開始喝起牛奶。

看見約瑟夫和瑪莎喝起牛奶的樣子史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，然後把桌上的東西收拾好，讓孩子們看菜單想要吃什麼，他們幾乎可以說每天都會在這家咖啡店用餐，畢竟這裡距離孩子們的學校很近，史蒂夫才會幾乎每天來這裡報到。

而且加上孩子們很喜歡吃這裡的餐點，這點讓史蒂夫不需要擔心那麼多，只是沒人知道其實史蒂夫很喜歡這家店的店長詹姆斯，似乎是有點暗戀他的傾向，不過他沒打算說出來就是。

詹姆斯很喜歡史蒂夫，不過基於認識不深也不太想打擾人家的生活，所以沒有打算要向史蒂夫告白，但是只要有時間就會和他聊天，抽出一些時間互相了解一下對方的近況，讓自己的喜歡加深許多。

「今天的杯子蛋糕算我請。」詹姆斯把餐點端給他們的時候說出這句話。

「這樣不好吧！最近都讓你請這些點心。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯又請客的樣子不好意思。

「沒關係，我很喜歡瑪莎和約瑟夫，就當作是我賄賂他們。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「他們肯定會被你寵壞的說。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話苦笑。

詹姆斯會用這樣的小動作來示好，說不定久了之後史蒂夫會懂他的意思，而且如果之後自己提起勇氣告白的話，搞不好瑪莎和約瑟夫會幫自己助攻，讓自己成為他們的另外一位父親。

不過這些是未來的事情，現在這些事情還搞不清楚，所以根本不需要擔心那麼多，其他的事情就順其自然，真要有緣份他們自然會在一起，有很多事情現在說不清楚，不需要去擔心那麼多。

其實每天離開前史蒂夫會留下一張給詹姆斯的畫，而且沒事做的事情史蒂夫的畫冊裡面畫的都是詹姆斯，這點這家咖啡店的店長肯定是不知道，作者本人也不想要讓他知曉。

「吃不下了？」史蒂夫看見約瑟夫和瑪莎吃得差不多的樣子問。

「吃飽了，要吃蛋糕。」瑪莎把餐點推開史蒂夫然後拿起詹姆斯剛剛給的蛋糕。

「我也是，可是我想吃果凍。」約瑟夫對於蛋糕不是那樣的愛。

「這裡不是有果凍嗎？」史蒂夫把附贈的點心果凍給約瑟夫。

看見有果凍可以吃約瑟夫很開心，史蒂夫把剩下的餐點給吃完，自己餐點上的果凍總是會留給兒子吃，詹姆斯有注意到這樣的狀況，兩兄妹喜歡的甜點很不一樣，只要抓到口味就很好討好。

史蒂夫很慶幸自己的胃口很大，加上又有運動的習慣，所以可以幫孩子們解決餐點，不過看見孩子們每天把餐點吃到一半就很開心，看見他們吃的量一天、一天增加當然會很開心。

孩子們年紀還小的關係正餐吃的並不多，反而很喜歡吃甜點，在史蒂夫的教導之下他們還是會把自己點的正餐給吃完，然後留一點點的小地方來吃甜點，誰叫他們抗拒不了詹姆斯親手做的甜點。

「巴奇，謝謝，你做的蛋糕很好吃。」瑪莎每天都會和詹姆斯說這句話。

「我做的蛋糕能讓妳吃的開心是我的榮幸。」詹姆斯可是很會哄女孩子。

「巴奇，謝謝，果凍很好吃。」約瑟夫笑笑的說著。

「小子，我很高興你喜歡吃我做的果凍。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

史蒂夫微笑的看著眼前的情景，孩子們說完話後他掏出錢來結帳，餐桌上可是有留給詹姆斯的一幅畫，每次去收拾碗盤的時候詹姆斯總是會看見那些畫，他知道那是史蒂夫刻意留下來給他的東西。

這家店儘管人很多，但是很多事情詹姆斯喜歡親自動手，當然忙不過來的時候也有請幾位工讀生來幫忙，只是史蒂夫他總是會親自招待和收拾，就是不想錯過對方留給自己的訊息。

店裡的工讀生都有一定的默契，知道店長會專門替某個人收拾東西，所以有時候他們會讓詹姆斯親自去招待史蒂夫，而且看見他們店長會因為那位畫家大人所畫的圖而發呆，就覺得他們家的店長大人真的很可愛。


	3. 2、新來的工讀生

史考特．桑瑪斯，史蒂夫好友羅根的伴侶，他近日到詹姆斯的咖啡廳工作，史蒂夫在這裡遇見他的時候感到很訝異，在他的印象中羅根是不會讓自己的伴侶出來工作，加上他們又有孩子。

不過對於這點史蒂夫也沒刻意探究，那是人家夫夫之間的事情，他沒有介入的資格，況且羅根也清楚史考特在這裡工作，只能說好友不擔心他也不會去說什麼，史考特已經是個成年人，不歸他們所管。

也因為史考特在的關係，瑪莎和約瑟夫可以讓他照看一下，畢竟有時候史蒂夫在專心作畫的時候會忘了家裡的兩個小鬼，加上瑪莎很喜歡詹姆斯，常常會去纏著詹姆斯，這點讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「巴奇，今天是做馬卡龍嗎？」瑪莎站在吧檯前的椅子上看著後台的動作。

「是的，小公主，妳喜歡吃馬卡龍嗎？」對於眼前的孩子已經和自己混熟的樣子詹姆斯微笑。

「很喜歡，爸爸也會做甜點，馬卡龍很好吃。」瑪莎開心的揮舞自己的雙手說著。

「親愛的，乖乖坐下來看詹姆斯做點心，好嗎？妳這樣我會擔心。」史蒂夫走過來把單子拿給詹姆斯的時候告訴女兒。

「好的，爸爸。」瑪莎聽見史蒂夫說的話後乖乖的坐好。

「妳最乖了，小淑女。」史蒂夫親親瑪莎的臉頰。

史考特把單子接過手來後微笑，看著史蒂夫和瑪莎的互動沒多說什麼，今天沒看到約瑟夫反而覺得很奇怪，雖然今天是假日可是史蒂夫幾乎可以說是每天會過來這裡報到，假日會帶著兩個孩子過來。

在史考特的印象中史蒂夫是個很會做飯的人，對於點心也很拿手，只要去他家總是可以吃到很多好吃的料理，他家裡的兩個孩子很喜歡去史蒂夫家吃飯，可能是因為假日不好把兩個孩子關在家裡，乾脆來這裡待著。

「怎麼沒看到喬治？」史考特趁著客人少的時候問出這句話。

「被娜特帶走，說今天有任務需要用小孩子偽裝，所以把喬治帶去。」史蒂夫想起妹妹說的話苦笑。

「娜塔莎也真是的。」史考特對此不知道要說什麼才好。

「嘛！誰叫她是我最寶貝的妹妹。」史蒂夫可是很疼愛娜塔莎。

詹姆斯聽著他們的對話，從小女孩的口中知道史蒂夫會做飯和做甜點，根本就是多才多藝，剛剛聽見他和史考特的對話知道約瑟夫的中間名是喬治，史蒂夫有個妹妹，叫娜塔莎。

這樣一來一往詹姆斯知道很多史蒂夫的資訊，這樣讓他多多了解史蒂夫這個人，下次有機會和他談話的時候可以說說，或許在那時候又會更了解他一點，這點是詹姆斯的期望。

史蒂夫拍拍女兒的頭後回去座位上畫圖，等待自己的餐點上桌，這時候他看見羅根進入店裡沒有多說什麼，瑪莎看見是自己最喜歡的教父馬上跳下椅子，羅根看見這樣的情形馬上上前抱她。

「羅根！」瑪莎看見羅根進入店裡馬上跳下椅子。

「小公主，妳怎麼老是做這麼危險的事情？」羅根把瑪莎抱在懷裡說著。

「因為我想你了！」瑪莎開心的告訴羅根。

「瑪莎，我跟妳說過多少次了，不准從椅子跳下來，妳怎麼又來了。」史蒂夫抬頭看見這樣的情形嚇到。

「爹地，對不起。」瑪莎伸出手想要和史蒂夫撒嬌。

只要女兒喊的稱呼不一樣的時候史蒂夫就知道她在撒嬌，就是不希望自己生氣，把瑪莎抱過來之後史蒂夫打了她的小屁股算是教訓，羅根看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，他的老朋友老是說自己很寵瑪莎，可是他自己比他還要寵。

詹姆斯和史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，被打小屁股的瑪莎只好跳開史蒂夫的懷抱去找詹姆斯或是史考特安慰，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑，看樣子這小妮子有人當靠山後就會這樣。

羅根和史蒂夫到座位討論事情，史考特知道伴侶會過來是要找史蒂夫討論一些事情，而不是來找自己，還好今天是假日，咖啡店的人並不算多，雖然沒有比平常的人多，可是還是會有一些常來的客人，不然怎麼可以任由小孩子在店裡鬧。

「怎麼突然過來？我還以為你是要找史考特。」史蒂夫坐下來後調侃自己的好友。

「是軍中有些事情要來請教你，上面還想找你回去當教官。」羅根看見史考特送了一杯水給自己。

「偶爾回去當教官是可以，但是要我長期在那邊教書，這我可吃不消。」史蒂夫苦笑的說著。

「你自己去和尼克說，佩姬也說你一定會這樣回答。」羅根怎麼會不了解自己好友的個性。

史蒂夫沒有多說什麼，對於是否要回軍中這件事情他一點也沒有多想，主要是因為兩個孩子的關係，當初會從軍中退下來也是因為收養約瑟夫和瑪莎的關係，畢竟自己不像其他人有人可以幫忙照顧孩子，即使再怎麼不捨也必須要退役。

雖然說是退役，可是軍隊隨時想要召回自己也還是要回去軍中，考量到父母親的年紀以及家庭因素，史蒂夫一直沒有想要回去軍中，不管上層怎麼勸說都一樣，這樣的固執讓他們的上司尼克．福瑞感到很傷腦筋。

史考特把餐點拿給他們之後就陪著瑪莎玩耍，詹姆斯趁此機會問問他史蒂夫以及羅根的資訊，重點是要問史蒂夫的身家背景等等的資訊，這樣好讓自己可以了解史蒂夫的一切。

「史考特，你的伴侶和羅傑斯是怎麼認識的？」對此詹姆斯真的很好奇。

「羅根和史蒂夫嗎？他們是陸軍三角洲部隊的同袍。」史考特擦擦瑪莎的嘴。

「軍人嗎？」詹姆斯沒想到史蒂夫和自己一樣是軍人退伍的人。

詹姆斯覺得自己和史蒂夫能夠聊天的話題又多了一個，史考特看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，有眼睛的人都知道他們的店長喜歡史蒂夫，或許哪天他們會真的在一起。


	4. 3、花式咖啡的牛奶比例

羅根要走之前親親史考特的臉頰，史考特知道羅根是過來吃飯順便找史蒂夫商量一些事情，最主要還是來看看自己工作的情形，家裡的兩個孩子今天可是託給褓姆照顧，羅根必須回去帶他們回家。

雖然那位褓姆是羅根的兄長，身為富二代的羅根喜歡軍隊生活，曾經有位深愛的女人，但是生下兩個孩子後就因病過世，也是這樣史考特自己才可以認識到這樣好的伴侶。

「巴奇，你確定這樣羅傑斯先生會嚐的出來嗎？」汪達看見詹姆斯調整花式咖啡的牛奶比例。

「誰知道呢！說不定會喝得出來。」詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「史蒂夫的味覺應該可以品嘗出來。」史考特走過去把瑪莎抱起來，讓她回到父親的身邊。

汪達對此感到很有疑問，詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是把咖啡端到史蒂夫的面前，即使是活潑的瑪莎到了午睡時間還是會很想睡覺，史考特才會把她抱回去父親的身邊。

史蒂夫讓瑪莎躺在自己的腿上睡覺，咖啡店店裡的座位幾乎都是長椅，因此年幼的瑪莎可以躺在史蒂夫的腿上睡覺，等午睡過後瑪莎又會很有活力，這點史蒂夫一點也不擔心。

如果不是還要等妹妹娜塔莎把約瑟夫給帶回來，史蒂夫已經想要把東西收拾好抱瑪莎回去家裡午睡，不過想到女兒晚點醒來發現不是在咖啡店的話，肯定又要鬧脾氣，不知道為什麼女兒很喜歡在假日的時候在咖啡店玩。

「這杯咖啡請你品嘗，看看有什麼不同。」詹姆斯把咖啡拿給史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫喝起詹姆斯給自己的咖啡。

「看你的表情覺得有什麼不同似的。」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

「你把牛奶的比例調整過？」史蒂夫不確定的問著。

「是！沒想到你喝得出來。」詹姆斯感到很訝異。

「大概是因為我的味覺有點敏感，不過這咖啡真好喝。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「謝謝。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

他們倆人聊了一些話，這時候發現他們兩人有很多的共同點，史蒂夫和詹姆斯沒想到他們之間有這麼多的話題可以聊，這樣表示他們有進一步的了解，聊天當中他們知曉對方很多事情。

瑪莎爬起來要史蒂夫抱自己，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫把女兒抱在懷裡，讓她可以好好的睡覺，不過沒有睡意的瑪莎拿起餅乾在父親的懷裡吃了起來，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

眼前父女倆人相處起來是多麼的融洽，一點也看不出來他們沒有血緣關係，詹姆斯之前聽史蒂夫說過這兩個孩子是他收養的，對於這點他也很想要問問他，畢竟很少人有這樣的愛心。

「咖啡很好喝，謝謝。」史蒂夫開心的說著。

「不會，你喝得很開心我也很高興。」詹姆斯喜歡看史蒂夫的笑容。

「怎麼了嗎？」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯的眼神感到很疑惑。

「我可以冒昧問你為什麼會收養兩個孩子嗎？」詹姆斯對此感到很不好意思。

「你說約瑟夫和瑪莎嗎？他們的父母親是我軍校的同學，後來都在阿富汗遇害身亡，所以我才會接手他們兩個。」史蒂夫親親瑪莎的頭髮。

「你跟他們的感情一定很好，不然不會這樣做。」詹姆斯覺得自己又認識史蒂夫一點。

「是啊！是至交好友呢！」史蒂夫摸摸瑪莎的頭。

娜塔莎和克林特牽著約瑟夫進入咖啡店的時候看見史蒂夫和人聊天感到很訝異，看見史蒂夫的時候約瑟夫馬上跑過去，一整天沒見到自己的父親他很沒有安全感，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼。

史蒂夫把兒子抱在懷裡安撫著，瑪莎看見娜塔莎很開心，伸手要她抱她，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的離開，有機會再和史蒂夫聊天，畢竟現在有客人自己也不能繼續和他聊天。

娜塔莎很少會看見史蒂夫和一個人聊的那樣開心，而且還是和自己不認識的人，依照經驗來說這個人要不是史蒂夫新交的朋友，要不就是他心儀的人，看樣子自己要打聽、打聽才可以。

「娜特！」瑪莎開心的和娜塔莎撒嬌。

「我可愛的小公主，今天沒有惹史蒂夫生氣吧？」娜塔莎把最愛的小姪女抱在懷裡問著。

「這丫頭看到羅根來的時候從椅子上跳下來。」史蒂夫看見女兒不知道要怎樣回答娜塔莎的時候說著。

「天呀！親愛的小公主，妳這麼小就喜歡當特技人員嗎？」娜塔莎開始對小女孩搔癢。

「哈哈，娜特，好癢！」抵擋不住攻勢的瑪莎馬上投降。

克林特看見這樣的情形微笑，別看平常看娜塔莎冷冰冰的樣子，其實私底下她對小孩子是很好，尤其是史蒂夫家的小公主更是疼愛，約瑟夫窩在史蒂夫的懷裡吃著甜點。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫他們兄妹在一起相處的樣子不知道要說什麼，汪達看見這樣的情形在偷笑，史考特看見這樣的情形搖頭不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子他們家的店長陷的很深。

一起在咖啡店享用晚餐後，史蒂夫帶著兩個孩子回家，回家前親親娜塔莎的臉頰和她道別，約瑟夫和瑪莎蹦蹦跳跳的跑到詹姆斯的面前，要他蹲下來說悄悄話，然後親吻他的臉頰和他道別。

詹姆斯被這樣的動作嚇到，抬頭看見史蒂夫微笑的看著他們，不知道為什麼詹姆斯有種被打到的感覺，原來史蒂夫對自己有這樣的吸引力，讓自己又更愛他一點，不把人追到手可是不行。


	5. 4、手握著手教手沖咖啡

「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫苦惱的樣子問。

「可以再給我一杯咖啡嗎？」史蒂夫苦笑的看著詹姆斯。

「好的，沒有什麼問題，遇到瓶頸了？」詹姆斯收走史蒂夫的杯子後問著。

「啊！是啊！有想要畫一個場景，可是不知道要怎樣動手畫才好。」史蒂夫對此感到很無奈。

「可以跟我說說嗎？」詹姆斯善解人意的問著。

「我想畫沖咖啡的場景，但是不知道要怎樣下手才好。」史蒂夫看著桌上的稿子感到很無奈。

「我來教你吧！親身經歷後說不定會知道要怎樣下筆。」詹姆斯直接拉著史蒂夫的手走去後台。

「這樣好嗎？你不是還有事情要忙？」聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫感到很訝異。

汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形搖頭，然後裝作沒看到他們的動作，繼續去忙自己的事情，看樣子他們家的店長是真的想要把人給追到手，明明這兩人都對對方有感情，可是都不說出口。

史考特很清楚史蒂夫的顧忌，畢竟以一個人帶著兩個孩子很多人都會打退堂鼓，即使他現在還是單身也是一樣，畢竟不是每個人都可以那樣幸運，而且史蒂夫的狀況又比較特殊。

據史考特從伴侶羅根的口中得知，史蒂夫曾經在軍中有交往過幾位女性，分手後都是很好的朋友，卡特姊妹都曾經和他交往過，也很和平分手，看見史蒂夫會喜歡上詹姆斯也替他高興。

「巴奇真的要出手，不知道是否可以拐到羅傑斯先生？」汪達看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「誰知道呢！」史考特把餐點的盤子收拾好。

詹姆斯搭著史蒂夫的手教導他怎麼沖咖啡，告訴他要用什麼技巧沖咖啡會比較好喝，這樣的教學讓史蒂夫學到很多，能夠握到自己喜歡的人的手，詹姆斯真的很高興。

史蒂夫沒想到自己提出這個問題後，詹姆斯竟然會答應教導他，能夠被自己喜歡的人教導他當然會很開心，這樣自己的多了一些經驗，甚至可以畫成自己下一本的繪本。

下課後依舊來到咖啡店找父親的約瑟夫和瑪莎看見詹姆斯教導史蒂夫的樣子很訝異，在他們的印象中史蒂夫很少會接觸其他人，而且還是這樣親密的接觸，不過對於感情的事情很懵懂的他們沒有去想那麼多。

「巴奇在教爸爸泡咖啡？」瑪莎站在椅子上看著史蒂夫和詹姆斯互動。

「爸爸，我餓了。」約瑟夫跟著妹妹一起爬上椅子上。

「是啊！小公主，史蒂夫說要學泡咖啡，所以我就親自教導他，不過妳現在還小不能喝。」詹姆斯拍拍瑪莎的頭。

「史考特，可以給我一點餅乾嗎？等下會一起付款。」史蒂夫很感謝詹姆斯教導自己，把兒子抱起來準備回去位子上。

「好。」史考特捏捏約瑟夫的小臉蛋。

瑪莎繼續和詹姆斯聊天，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他知道寶貝女兒真的很喜歡詹姆斯，對於女兒的活潑史蒂夫並不擔心，反而是比較擔心內向靦腆的兒子。

有了孩子之後史蒂夫很少會想要和女性交往，即使是遇到自己心愛的人他還是會顧及孩子們的感受，剛剛可以和詹姆斯接觸他真的很開心，能夠握到詹姆斯的手史蒂夫真的很開心。

看見女兒很喜歡和詹姆斯在一起史蒂夫當然會放心許多，反而對於兒子的感受史蒂夫比較會擔心，怎麼說他們都是自己的寶貝，自然會希望自己喜歡的人可以愛屋及烏。

「等我長大後就可以喝咖啡，巴奇可以教爸爸泡咖啡。」瑪莎雙手托著小臉告訴詹姆斯。

「小公主想要第一個喝史蒂夫泡的咖啡？」詹姆斯笑笑的看著眼前的女娃兒。

「嗯！我是想要喝，可是不能喝，巴奇才會第一個喝到。」瑪莎很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「人小鬼大。」聽見瑪莎說的話詹姆斯微笑。

史蒂夫抱著約瑟夫繼續畫圖，吃著餅乾的約瑟夫安靜的看著父親畫圖，看見圖上的人物和情景沒有多說什麼，只是會在某些時候轉頭看一下史蒂夫，但是看見父親認真的樣子也沒刻意打擾。

吃完餅乾後約瑟夫伸出小手拿起牛奶喝，隱隱約約的他知道父親喜歡這家店的店長，而且妹妹瑪莎也喜歡詹姆斯，自己也喜歡他，史蒂夫對於孩子們內心的活動沒有說什麼。

其實在約瑟夫和瑪莎的內心當中，他們會希望詹姆斯成為他們的另外一位父親，這是小小年紀他們的心願，至於史蒂夫什麼時候可以把人拐到手，那就不是他們管的事情，因為那是大人之間的感情問題。

「爸爸，我喜歡巴奇，你也喜歡嗎？」約瑟夫很認真的看著畫紙上的情景。

「嗯！我也喜歡他。」史蒂夫停下筆來摸摸兒子的頭。

「那巴奇會成為我們的家人嗎？」約瑟夫很認真的問著史蒂夫。

「這個嘛！我也不知道。」史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「嗯。」約瑟夫看了一下父親後繼續喝著自己的牛奶。

聽見兒子說的話史蒂夫內心當中開始有些想法，只是這點他不是那樣的確定，回家後他還在想這件事情，詹姆斯這個人自己真的很喜歡他，可是自己真的沒有把握可以把人追到手。

回家前史蒂夫看見孩子們又讓詹姆斯蹲下來，然後親吻他的臉頰和他道別，這樣的情形每天都會發生，自己總是會笑笑的看著這樣的情況，而且每天都會留下屬於自己的記號給他，這樣隱約的追求不知道對方懂不懂。


	6. 5、虹吸壺的下壺爆炸了

跟以往一樣詹姆斯拿出虹吸壺出來煮咖啡，史蒂夫一如以往的到咖啡店當中報到，把孩子們送到學校之後，他繞到出版社把稿子交給山姆，之後才來咖啡店報到，所以詹姆斯知道史蒂夫今天慢了點。

已經把要出版的稿子交給自己的編輯兼好友的山姆後，史蒂夫又要想接下來的主題，山姆有告訴他說可以放鬆一下，暫時不要去想那麼多，因此史蒂夫打算今天好好的放鬆一下。

「遇到好事？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫難得坐在吧檯前面的位子。

「也不是說遇到什麼好事，只是把稿子交給編輯，可以稍微休息幾天。」史蒂夫勾選自己想要吃的東西後把單子給詹姆斯。

「可以好好放鬆也是一件好事。」詹姆斯先把史蒂夫的咖啡拿給他。

「的確是呢！」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡。

他們聊著聊著聽見一聲玻璃破掉的聲音，這才發現到虹吸壺的下壺爆炸，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯不知道要說什麼，史蒂夫沒想到會出現這樣的問題，反而是有點嚇到。

正在廚房忙碌的汪達和史考特聽見爆炸聲馬上出來，看見這樣的情形也嚇到，詹姆斯只是擺擺手說沒事，開始拿起抹布和其他的清潔用品善後起來，史蒂夫本想要幫忙但是被詹姆斯阻止。

史蒂夫只好坐著看詹姆斯把東西給收拾好，想要開口說話卻不知道要說什麼才好，本想要好好聊天卻沒想到發生這樣的事情，當詹姆斯把東西收拾好之後才放鬆和史蒂夫聊天。

「抱歉啊！沒想到會發生這樣的事情。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的對史蒂夫說。

「沒關係，我只是有點被嚇到。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形不知道要怎樣開口。

「東西用久了總是會壞掉，真是傷腦筋啊！需要去買一個才可以。」詹姆斯對此只能苦笑。

「不介意的話我現在可以陪你去買。」史蒂夫鬼使神差一時腦袋不清楚的說出這句話來。

「好啊！」詹姆斯毫不猶豫地答應下來。

「天呀！希望沒造成你的困擾。」史蒂夫沒想到自己竟然會說出那樣的話來。

「不會對我造成困擾，我很樂意和你一起去買。」詹姆斯下意識的回答史蒂夫，等他意識到時也感到很訝異。

就這樣兩人說說笑笑的一起去買東西，店裡換成汪達和史考特在顧，史蒂夫很開心可以和詹姆斯一起出門買東西，似乎對於這個小約會覺得很幸運，畢竟是自己喜歡的人。

詹姆斯沒想到可以和史蒂夫一起出門買虹吸壺，虹吸壺需要去專賣店買會比較好，去大賣場買的話品質不一定會跟自己想像的一樣好，這點詹姆斯可是很清楚，不過可以和史蒂夫一起出門也很開心。

來到專門賣咖啡店東西的店家後，詹姆斯和史蒂夫一前一後進入，史蒂夫看見詹姆斯開始認真的挑選虹吸壺的樣子微笑，自己偷偷的退到一邊去等待他，然後默默的打量這家店裡的商品。

「這裡的東西很不錯，你有想要買的東西嗎？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫打亮的眼神問著。

「有在考慮要買一些烘焙的用具。」史蒂夫在想要不要買一些烘焙的用具回家，家裡有些需要淘汰換新。

「瑪莎告訴我說你會做點心，應該家裡有會那些烘焙用具吧？」詹姆斯對於這點很好奇。

「有啊！不過有些老舊需要淘汰，找時間再帶他們過來挑好了。」史蒂夫笑笑地看著詹姆斯。

詹姆斯看見史蒂夫的笑容有些不好意思，只是匆匆的拿著虹吸壺去結帳，沒想到看見對方的笑容自己竟然會臉紅，詹姆斯開始反省自己，明明自己是個花花公子，竟然抵擋不了史蒂夫的笑容。

買好東西之後他們兩人一起回去咖啡店，走在路上詹姆斯有些不適應，可是又很高興史蒂夫可以陪著自己一起出門，原來和自己最喜歡的人一起出門真的很幸福，不知道史蒂夫會不會有這樣的感覺。

史蒂夫在腦袋中想之後要帶孩子們過來買烘焙用具，也同時在想要不要買一些泡咖啡的用具，儘管家裡只有自己在喝咖啡，雖然偶爾有客人來的時候自己可以泡咖啡給他們喝。

「下次帶瑪莎和約瑟夫過來買東西的時候，你可以陪我們一起來嗎？」史蒂夫提出下次約會的邀請。

「好啊！這沒問題，我可以給你一些建議。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫的邀約馬上答應下來。

「我很期待呢！有你的建議我肯定會很輕鬆。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯答應自己。

「我可是專家呢！」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

回到咖啡店後詹姆斯又去忙碌，史蒂夫則是往自己常坐的位子那邊走去，雖然這時候自己可以放鬆一下，可是他現在卻想要畫圖，把剛剛自己看見的東西畫下來，或許某天自己可能會出版有關詹姆斯的相關繪本。

而且等下自己的寶貝孩子們就下課，肯定會過來這裡吃飯，每天他們都會一起享用晚餐，雖然自己會做飯，可是他家的兩個孩子卻很喜歡在這裡吃飯，只有偶爾才會在家裡開伙。

史蒂夫慶幸自己的荷包還可以應付這樣的開銷，不然的話這樣的話肯定會傷腦筋，誰叫自家兩個孩子愛上這裡後，每天一定要在這裡吃東西，假日有時候還會想要過來。

「這是答謝你今天跟我出門的謝禮。」詹姆斯把蛋糕和一些點心拿給史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯招待的點心覺得很開心。

不過這些點心史蒂夫決定要給孩子們吃，把東西小心翼翼的收好之後開始畫畫，雖然那些點心很吸引自己，但是史蒂夫還是決定要給孩子們吃，自然不會去先動手吃，反而專心的開始畫下一本繪本。


	7. 6、在拿鐵的奶泡上拉出心形的花

每次畫圖的時候史蒂夫總是會點一杯咖啡喝，偶爾會喝拿鐵，當然有時候也會點其他口味的咖啡，只不過他習慣點拿鐵，這個習慣被詹姆斯知道後，他有時候會在拿鐵上拉花，而且還是心形的拉花。

今天史蒂夫又是點拿鐵，為了避免碰到桌上的點心，他只能一本素描本和鉛筆而已，打算先把架構給畫出來，當然之後也要用電腦處理，以他的習慣會用手畫再用電腦處理。

「拿鐵咖啡。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫認真畫圖的樣子微笑。

「啊！謝謝。」聽見詹姆斯的聲音史蒂夫抬起頭來感謝他。

「已經在構想下一本繪本了？」詹姆斯對此感到很訝異。

「是啊！趁有靈感的時候趕快畫，以免到時候忘記。」史蒂夫注意到拉花是愛心的圖案。

「美國隊長的繪本幾乎可以說是大賣，我看很多人都會搶著買。」詹姆斯記得史蒂夫的筆名艇讓人印象深刻。

「那是我在軍中的稱呼，被同袍鼓吹後就拿來當筆名。」史蒂夫想起來那些事情就苦笑。

「嘛！我也因為狙擊能力太好，我的同袍都叫我冬日戰士。」詹姆斯想起那些事情就微笑。

「看樣子我們有共通點呢！」史蒂夫笑笑的說著。

趁著人少的時候詹姆斯和史蒂夫聊了許多，不過看見拿鐵上的拉花史蒂夫想要問詹姆斯，可是他知道自己根本問不出口，靦腆害羞的個性讓史蒂夫不敢問詹姆斯原因。

看見害羞的史蒂夫，詹姆斯知道他很想要問自己，可惜靦腆害羞的個性根本問不出口，沒想到眼前的大男人是那樣的害羞，明明已經是兩個孩子的父親，竟然是那樣的害羞。

兩個孩子下課一如往常進入咖啡店，這時候客人也陸續的進來，詹姆斯也開始忙碌起來，瑪莎看見無法和詹姆斯聊天覺得很可惜，只好乖乖的窩在自家父親的懷裡，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

剛剛詹姆斯請自己的點心拿出來給孩子們吃，然後點了兩杯牛奶給他們喝，離他們吃飯的時間距離還有一點時間，這時候史蒂夫先搞定自己的稿子，孩子們也趁此機會寫功課。

「今天晚上要不要回家吃？」史蒂夫問著兩個孩子。

「不要，我想要吃巴奇做的沙拉牛排漢堡。」瑪莎聽見父親說的話馬上反對。

「我都可以。」約瑟夫沒有太大的意見。

「好吧……」史蒂夫聽見女兒說的話不知道要說什麼。

「爸爸想要做飯給我們吃？」約瑟夫對此感到很好奇。

「嗯，想說已經很久沒有做飯，想要做點東西給你們吃。」史蒂夫摸摸兒子的頭。

「那爸爸明天再做給我們吃。」瑪莎把蛋糕吃完後這樣說。

「好。」史蒂夫拿自己的孩子們沒辦法。

詹姆斯很會做料理，其他國家的食物多有涉略，這也是為什麼孩子們會喜歡在這裡吃東西的緣故，史蒂夫本身的手藝也真的很好，偶爾也會研究其他國家的料理，加上隔壁的鄰居是東方人，偶爾他也會去請教他們。

慶幸隔壁鄰居夫妻兩人是不同國家的東方人，讓他可以學習到兩種不同的東方料理，所以偶爾史蒂夫也會做一些外國料理給孩子們吃，主要是希望孩子們可以營養均痕。

今天會想要回家吃晚餐是因為詹姆斯給自己的拉花，讓史蒂夫覺得很不好意思，他不知道要怎樣去面對他，雖然自己真的很喜歡他，可是卻不知道要怎樣和他表白，他們兩人都是這樣。

「看樣子羅傑斯先生害羞了。」汪達看見這樣的情形微笑。

「巴奇和史蒂夫他們兩人都一樣。」史考特看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「嘛！總會表白的嘛！我們心急也沒用。」汪達笑笑的把餐點和飲料端給客人。

活潑的瑪莎看著史蒂夫，她覺得自家父親今天有點怪怪的，不知道為什麼就是感覺怪怪的，連遲鈍的約瑟夫也看的出來，在畫圖的時候也有些分心，這點就讓他們知道史蒂夫有點怪怪的。

其實仔細觀察也可以看的出來詹姆斯有點怪怪的，只是他沒有表現的那樣明顯，約瑟夫和瑪莎覺得他們兩人真的很奇怪，總覺得大人們真的很笨，不知道為什麼他們就是有這樣的感覺。

史蒂夫深呼吸過後決定用素描和詹姆斯表白，現在自己要是不說出來肯定會受不了，到時候做了什麼不好的事情肯定會讓人傷腦筋，因此史蒂夫真的這樣做，只是不知道詹姆斯會有什麼反應。

「爸爸，這樣拿給巴奇嗎？」吃過飯準備回家的時候瑪莎問史蒂夫。

「妳要幫我拿給他嗎？小寶貝。」聽見瑪莎說的話史蒂夫微笑的問。

「好！」瑪莎從史蒂夫手上拿下來後馬上交給詹姆斯。

「小公主，這個是什麼？」詹姆斯從瑪莎手上接下信件後感到很疑惑。

「爸爸要給你的，說不定是告白信？」瑪莎蹦蹦跳跳的回去史蒂夫的身邊。

等到史蒂夫他們一家人離開後詹姆斯才拿起來看，看見史蒂夫和自己表白詹姆斯馬上臉紅，沒想到史蒂夫會用這樣的方式來和自己表白，或許是因為今天他給他的拉花的關係對方才會這樣做。

收到史蒂夫的表白詹姆斯知道自己要好好的回答他，決定等到下次史蒂夫進入咖啡店的時候再來告訴他，他可是很期待史蒂夫聽見自己的答案後會有什麼樣的表情。

汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，看樣子史蒂夫和詹姆斯的關係又會進一步，如果他們兩人可以修成正果的話，肯定可以看見他們兩人放閃光的樣子，而且他們兩人真的很相配。


	8. 7、“我只喜歡藍山”

今天一如以往史蒂夫帶著稿子進入咖啡店，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑的和他打招呼，對方當然也很樂意和他打招呼，昨天的事情好像沒有發生過一樣，卻不知道他們兩人只是在等待好時機。

史蒂夫坐下來點餐的時候想起昨晚和孩子們的談話，他們似乎對於自己的表白沒有太大的意見，甚至希望說詹姆斯可以成為他們家的一份子，他沒想到孩子們竟然不排斥自己喜歡的人，這樣他真的很開心。

不知道為什麼史蒂夫突然想要喝藍山咖啡，他已經把這裡的咖啡喝了一輪，每種咖啡都很好喝，不過史蒂夫還是習慣喝拿鐵，只是今天心血來潮想要喝藍山咖啡，有種突然想要換口味的想法。

「今天點藍山咖啡？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫交給自己的單子上的選項後微笑。

「是啊！突然想要喝藍山咖啡。」史蒂夫真的很喜歡眼前的人。

「你們真的吃不膩呢！」詹姆斯看見他們每天在這裡用餐感到很訝異。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡吃你做的料理，捨不得回家吃飯。」史蒂夫知道孩子們的個性。

「哪天我有機會嘗到你的手藝？」詹姆斯突然說出這句話。

「我做的飯菜嗎？這沒什麼問題，如果你可以借我廚房的話，現在就可以做給你吃。」史蒂夫親自煮飯給詹姆斯吃是沒有什麼太大的問題。

聽見史蒂夫這樣說詹姆斯很訝異，他沒想到對方竟然會這樣說，不過他也會很期待對方會做出什麼樣的料理給自己吃，看見沒什麼客人的樣子詹姆斯很樂意讓史蒂夫進入廚房煮東西給自己吃。

趁著人不多的時候詹姆斯邀請史蒂夫進入廚房煮飯，廚房裡面有什麼材料史蒂夫就用什麼，沒多久好吃的料理就這樣端上桌，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯感到很訝異，沒想到對方竟然可以這樣快做好。

「好了，趁沒客人的時候跟我一起吃？」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「好啊！」詹姆斯很樂意和史蒂夫一起吃飯。

詹姆斯準備兩杯藍山咖啡，然後剛剛史蒂夫點的料理他也準備好，因此他們兩人趁著沒有什麼客人的時候一起用餐，史考特和汪達則是找個地方坐下來吃著他們的餐點。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人聊天，汪達則是用手機和自己心愛的人聊天，史考特則是打電話給羅根，偶爾問一下孩子們的狀況，雖然孩子們在上課他還是會問一下情況，同時也會趁著下課時間打給戴肯問問他們的情況。

汪達的兄弟皮特羅偶爾也會過來咖啡館幫忙，畢竟有時候人手會不夠，當初是汪達和皮特羅兩兄妹在這裡打工，後來皮特羅考上軍校之後才會在假日回來幫忙，史考特也是無意間見到招募資訊才來這裡打工。

「我很喜歡喝藍山咖啡，藍山咖啡很好喝。」詹姆斯笑笑的和史蒂夫聊天。

「這應該是我第一次還是第二次喝藍山咖啡。」史蒂夫想了想之後說出這句話。

「可以試試看，雖然拿鐵也不錯喝，你做的料理很好吃。」詹姆斯吃了幾口飯菜之後感到很訝異。

「我只是隨便做做而已，味道應該還可以吧？」史蒂夫有些擔心自己的手藝有點生疏。

「很好吃，讓我感到很訝異。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說著。

「是嗎？那就好。」史蒂夫剛剛也有順便做汪達和史考特的份。

「關於昨天的回覆……」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說著。

「嗯？」史蒂夫抬頭看著詹姆斯。

「我答應你。」詹姆斯很不好意思的回答史蒂夫。

聽見詹姆斯的回覆史蒂夫有些訝異，然後露出開心的笑容，表示說自己和對方的心情是同樣的，他們兩人從現在起會開始交往，會有很多的互動，對此史蒂夫真的很開心，詹姆斯也是。

史考特用手機拍照讓羅根羨慕一下自己正在吃著史蒂夫親自做的飯菜，結果被羅根回了一個氣呼呼的表情符號，讓史考特笑的很開心，他早已經知道羅根會有這樣的反應。

汪達把史蒂夫親自做的飯菜拍社群網路給大家看，她的兩位父親艾瑞克和查爾斯有回她，皮特羅看見後羨慕不已，甚至還問到底是誰做的飯菜，而她的男友幻視也給她一個回覆，告訴她說這是很不錯的料理。

「超好吃的！給皮特羅他們羨慕一下。」汪達是那樣的訝異。

「羅根肯定是被我氣死，這下子周末肯定是會要去史蒂夫家蹭飯。」史考特看見愛人的回覆微笑。

史蒂夫很開心可以和詹姆斯聊天，而對方回應自己之後他更是開心，偶爾可以做一些親密的動作，儘管他們兩人才開始交往，不過相處的方式好像是已經交往很久的樣子。

而且自己的兩個寶貝孩子真的很喜歡詹姆斯，史蒂夫已經很久沒有和人交往，現在和詹姆斯交往他需要好好的想想，建構他們兩人的未來，他可是把詹姆斯認為要一起度過一生的人。

既然已經認定詹姆斯是要和自己度過一生的人，史蒂夫會更用心的對待他，當然也不會忽略自己的兩個寶貝孩子，這段感情他們兩人會慢慢來，先從食譜開始交換，他們有很多的共通點可以說。

「藍山咖啡的確很好喝。」吃完所有的飯菜後史蒂夫笑笑的說。

「下次可以教我做這道菜嗎？這道菜真的很好吃。」詹姆斯微笑的說著。

「這是羅傑斯家的家常菜，不外傳的說。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的說。

「我們都已經交往了，我是你男朋友。」詹姆斯笑著看史蒂夫。

「我下次寫食譜給你。」被看的不好意思史蒂夫乖乖答應下來。

「呵呵，我很期待你給我的食譜，這下子我可以試試看這道菜。」詹姆斯很樂意史蒂夫給自己食譜。


	9. 8、酸掉的肯亞

看見詹姆斯開心的樣子史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，自己真的很樂意給他這道菜的食譜，儘管說是羅傑斯家的家傳料理，既然眼前的傢伙是要和自己度過一生的人，他當然會樂意。

進入咖啡店的客人多了起來後，詹姆斯也開始忙了起來，看見這樣的情形史考特先幫史蒂夫把東西給收拾好，讓他可以好好的畫圖，然後就去招呼其他客人，汪達也和自己最愛的人掛線，專心招呼客人。

娜塔莎進入咖啡店來找史蒂夫，似乎有什麼事情要處理，她遇到瓶頸的時候總是會過來找史蒂夫請教，畢竟相差八歲的他們各自經驗很不一樣，而史蒂夫總是會給她很好的建議。

「史考特，給我一杯肯亞咖啡。」娜塔莎進入店裡之後馬上點了一杯咖啡就去找史蒂夫。

「娜特，怎麼了？」史蒂夫很少會看見妹妹過來親自找自己。

「我遇到一些麻煩的事情，要請你幫我分析一下，局裡的那些傢伙實在是欠揍。」娜塔莎把文件給史蒂夫看。

「偶爾要相信自己的夥伴，妳這樣可是會讓人傷腦筋。」看見這樣的情形史蒂夫苦笑。

「誰管他們。」娜塔莎不爽的樣子就知道她真的很火大。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，詹姆斯替娜塔莎準備好肯亞咖啡，史考特知道娜塔莎很喜歡喝肯亞咖啡，酸掉的肯亞咖啡很合她的胃口，只要有機會她都會買肯亞咖啡喝。

桌上的文件讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好，能夠讓他最寶貝的妹妹生氣，CIA的人肯定是真的惹火她，一向辦事效率很高的娜塔莎最討厭遇到這樣的事情，他自然會接手幫她解決。

既然有人幫忙自己娜塔莎深呼吸喝著肯亞咖啡，然後吃著桌上的餅乾，努力想要讓自己輕鬆一點，腦袋暫時不想要去想那麼多，中午肯定是要和史蒂夫在這裡一起用餐。

「嗯？這不是媽常做的燉菜嗎？」娜塔莎看見桌上的菜色感到很訝異。

「今天巴奇說想要吃我做的東西，所以就做這道菜給他吃，不過好像做的有點多。」史蒂夫把所有的案件看完後說出這句話。

「你改口了，已經和他交往了？」娜塔莎聽見史蒂夫的稱呼有些好奇。

「開始和他交往，約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡他。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的看著妹妹。

「我總算有個大嫂，這個消息我會幫你告訴爸媽的。」娜塔莎微笑的說著。

「咦？」史蒂夫聽見妹妹說的話感到很訝異。

看見史蒂夫想要和自己說什麼的樣子娜塔莎微笑，反正自己是一定會告訴養父母，至於養父母要怎樣和史蒂夫對話，那就不是自己該管的事情，誰叫自己當初和克林特交往的時候是史蒂夫說溜嘴的，她當然要報復一下。

對於娜塔莎說的話史蒂夫只能苦笑，既然她想要告訴自己的父母他也沒有太大的意見，他相信父母親知道這件事後一定會很開心，家裡的人老早就希望自己可以快點找一個伴侶度過一生。

詹姆斯很開心可以和史蒂夫交往，看見娜塔莎進入咖啡店也只是微笑，只可惜現在客人有點多，自己不好過去找他們聊天，看見娜塔莎把文件丟給史蒂夫的樣子，肯定有些事情要請他幫忙。

「全部幫妳分析好了，娜特。」史蒂夫把所有的文件整理好之後給娜塔莎。

「果然是不好處理的任務。」娜塔莎看完史蒂夫的分析後說出這句話。

「女人可不能愁眉苦臉，這個蛋糕請妳吃。」詹姆斯把蛋糕放在娜塔莎的面前。

「哇！你真會說話，我老哥果然找到一個很好的伴侶。」娜塔莎聽見詹姆斯說的話後微笑的看著他。

「呵呵，得到妳這樣美麗女性的稱讚這是我的榮幸。」詹姆斯可是很樂意稱讚身邊的女性。

娜塔莎和詹姆斯聊得很開心，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他把娜塔莎給他的文件處理一下，只希望娜塔莎可以好好的處理這件任務，之後才開始畫起自己的繪本。

店長偶爾也會和客人聊天，所以會和娜塔莎聊天不是什麼大不了的事情，對於大家老是來找他處理事情這件事史蒂夫感到很頭痛，自己當初退下來的時候沒有全部聲明，搞得大家有問題都會來找他。

或許真的在政府機構當中，美國隊長的名號真的很大也很厲害，幾乎可以和詹姆斯的冬日戰士齊名，只是詹姆斯沒有會被人家來煩，而身為美國隊長的史蒂夫反而卻老是會被當成顧問用。

「下次很多間諜任務可以來請教你，詹姆斯店長。」娜塔莎很開心可以和詹姆斯聊天。

「娜特，巴奇已經退役，不要這樣鬧人家，這樣會帶給他麻煩。」史蒂夫緩緩的告訴自己的妹妹。

「喔！親愛的哥哥，你已經開始維護你的愛人了，寶貝妹妹都不理。」娜塔莎看見這樣的情形不免想要抱怨一下。

「呵呵！這表示史蒂夫很愛我。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴娜塔莎。

「嘖嘖！這下子我要傷腦筋了，看看要怎樣討好我未來的家人。」娜塔莎對此只能搖頭。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯一搭一唱的和娜塔莎說話，差點讓娜塔莎有點招架不住，沒想到他們兩人的默契真的很好，好到讓人無法說什麼，不過娜塔莎很開心可以看到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的感情很好。

能夠看見史蒂夫找到一位心愛的人，娜塔莎真的很開心，畢竟看他這幾年的時間都在撫養孩子，幾乎沒有什麼時間可以認識其他人，所有的重心都在孩子們身上，這點可是讓他們很擔心。

現在有了一個人可以和史蒂夫在一起，娜塔莎真的很開心，加上寶貝姪子和姪女都很喜歡詹姆斯，他們兩人在一起肯定不需要太過擔心，就看什麼時候史蒂夫把詹姆斯帶回家給大家看。


	10. 9、上錯食物

皮特羅最近放假回來咖啡店幫忙，知道他們咖啡店的老闆有了交往的男友，史蒂夫每天都會在這裡畫圖，只要有時間就會看見他在咖啡店當中，如果沒有看到他的話肯定是在出版社。

今天史蒂夫依舊在咖啡店當中畫圖，出版社那邊只要把東西交過去後就不太會管他，偶爾會看見山姆，也是他的編輯過來找他而已，詹姆斯很喜歡看自己的男友出現在店裡。

山姆過來找史蒂夫處理一下稿子，順便在這家咖啡店當中吃午餐，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有任何的意見，沒想到會遇到皮特羅送錯食物給他們，畢竟在這裡上錯食物的現象很少見。

「有需要修改的地方嗎？山姆。」史蒂夫看著山姆拿著手上的稿子問。

「你的部分沒有太大的問題，這是其他人的部分。」山姆看著菜單點了自己想要吃的東西後交給服務生。

「下一本繪本的主題我已經決定好了，要來商量一下嗎？」史蒂夫微笑的問著自家編輯。

「好啊！」山姆當然沒有太大的意見。

趁著上菜前他們兩人開始商量下一本繪本的主題，看看有什麼的問題要解決，雖然美國隊長的繪本或是任何插畫本等等都很受歡迎，每次的主題都很不一樣，有時候會是兒童繪本有時候會是老少咸宜的繪本。

老少咸宜的繪本不僅是兒童可以看大人也可以看，不過這種繪本的讀者偏向國小以上的人們，所以史蒂夫可以說是出版社的金雞母，太過受歡迎的關係偶爾還要開一下簽書會。

山姆記得下個月史蒂夫有簽書會，他必須提醒一下眼前的人，他知道史蒂夫有兩個孩子，每次簽書會的時候都必須把孩子託給其他人照顧，或是是帶去會場讓自己照看而他去幫讀者們簽書。

「史蒂夫，不要忘了下個月有簽書會。」山姆開始記錄起一些事情。

「你不說我還真的忘了。」史蒂夫聽見山姆說的話馬上拿出記事本記起來。

「兩位好，開始上菜囉！」皮特羅端著他們點的料理準備上菜。

一開始史蒂夫和山姆沒有注意到他們的菜色上錯，直到他們把東西收拾好之後準備吃飯才發現上錯食物，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和山姆有點困擾，史蒂夫只好起身去告訴詹姆斯說他們的菜色上錯了。

詹姆斯以為史蒂夫今天沒有時間和自己說話，結果他還是走過來和自己說話，順便告訴自己說皮特羅上錯食物，聽見史蒂夫說的話詹姆斯苦笑，看樣子他們家的皮特羅又上錯食物。

汪達看見這樣的情形馬上去處理，史蒂夫抽出一點時間和詹姆斯聊天，趁著客人還沒有很多的時候聊天，這點詹姆斯一點也不介意，對他來說能夠和史蒂夫聊天就是一件很幸福的事情。

「巴奇，親愛的。」史蒂夫微笑的叫著詹姆斯。

「怎麼了？史蒂夫。」詹姆斯抬頭看自己最愛的人。

「皮特羅那孩子上錯食物了。」史蒂夫苦笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「那孩子也真是的，汪達，去幫我處理一下。」詹姆斯聽到史蒂夫這樣說馬上告訴汪達。

「好唷！」汪達馬上去處理這件事情。

「晚點聊，我還要去和山姆說一些事情。」史蒂夫親吻詹姆斯的臉頰後說出這句話。

「好。」詹姆斯也親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「我愛你。」史蒂夫笑笑的回去自己的座位。

汪達已經幫他們把桌上的飯菜全部換過，然後在後台教訓自家兄弟，史考特看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，以汪達的個性一定會這樣。

當山姆告訴自己說下個月有簽書會，對此史蒂夫有點傷腦筋，兩個孩子需要找人安置，不知道那天娜塔莎有沒有空，或是放在詹姆斯的店裡，只是不管怎樣他都不太放心。

史蒂夫和山姆吃著中餐什麼話都沒有說，討論完所有的事情之後他們偶爾會聊天一下，之後山姆又去找其他的作家，史蒂夫繼續在咖啡店當中把所有的稿子給處理完畢，順便等待孩子們下課。

「怎麼了？愁眉苦臉的。」詹姆斯端著一杯咖啡走過來。

「山姆說下個月有簽書會，但是不知道要把約瑟夫和瑪莎給誰照顧。」史蒂夫苦笑的說著。

「你告訴我那天是幾號，我讓咖啡店公休，陪你去簽書會。」詹姆斯把咖啡放在桌上後笑著說。

「巴奇……」聽見戀人這樣說史蒂夫超級感動。

「不需要太感動，我可是要美國隊長的簽名，專屬的。」詹姆斯還沒交往前就很喜歡史蒂夫的繪本，現在當然要討他的簽名。

「沒有問題，會有個專屬你的簽名。」史蒂夫當然會給詹姆斯一個專屬於他的簽名。

「那我會很期待。」詹姆斯微笑的親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

約瑟夫和瑪莎下課後來到咖啡店，照慣例瑪莎去找詹姆斯聊天，約瑟夫則是去找史蒂夫討抱，皮特羅看見這樣的情形當然是端兩杯牛奶給他們，只是瑪莎會晚點過來吃飯。

吧檯前有個瑪莎專屬座位，詹姆斯在裡面做飯或是做點心的時候，瑪莎就會坐在那邊和他聊天，有個漂亮的小女孩和自己聊天詹姆斯當然會很開心，偶爾會哄哄這位可愛的小女孩，讓她呵呵笑。

約瑟夫比較喜歡和史蒂夫在一起，他喜歡看著父親畫圖，那些繪本的草稿他很喜歡看，偶爾史蒂夫也會教導兩個孩子畫畫，他發現約瑟夫和瑪莎很有天分，自然會教導他們兩人。


	11. 10、研發新飲料

「親愛的小公主，妳喜歡喝什麼飲料呢？」詹姆斯最近想要研發新的飲料。

「這個嘛！我喜歡喝牛奶加上紅茶的奶茶。」瑪莎很喜歡喝奶茶，不過史蒂夫總是禁止她喝。

「聽說東方人會把珍珠加進去的樣子。」詹姆斯想起來自己在網路上看到的資訊。

「有啊！隔壁的阿姨有做過給我喝過，超好喝的。」瑪莎喝著自己的牛奶。

「珍珠奶茶啊！那我可要想想囉！不知道能不能做出原本的味道，雖然沒有嚐過就是。」詹姆斯伸出手捏捏瑪莎的臉。

「下次遇到那位阿姨我再和她說，她一定可以告訴巴奇作法的。」瑪莎想了想之後說出這句話。

「那我會很期待呢！」詹姆斯微笑的看著眼前的孩子。

「嗯！今天晚上去找她。」瑪莎用力的點頭。

當天詹姆斯看見咖啡店沒有什麼客人，乾脆提早打烊和史蒂夫一起回家，汪達和史考特當然沒有太大的意見，畢竟這幾天都在下雨加上天氣有點小冷，客人自然不會有那麼多，提早打烊回家當然是很不錯的選擇。

史蒂夫沒想到詹姆斯會打算和自己一起回家，他們兩人帶著兩個孩子回家後飽餐一頓，冰箱裡面有什麼東西史蒂夫就拿出來煮，瑪莎帶著詹姆斯去隔壁拜訪鄰居，請教她一些事情。

約瑟夫進入廚房幫忙史蒂夫煮飯，看見小兒子想要幫忙自己史蒂夫只是摸摸他的頭，然後讓他幫忙自己，只是不會讓他切菜或是做那些比較危險的地方，等到詹姆斯和瑪莎回家就可以開放。

「巴奇說要開發新飲料，和瑪莎去拜訪林阿姨。」約瑟夫幫忙洗菜。

「是啊！山本先生和林夫人不會介意的。」史蒂夫知道隔壁的夫妻人很好。

詹姆斯拜訪完畢之後很開心，也順便學到很多東西，而且這對夫妻也把自己的食譜打印給自己，自己又學到很多東西，說不定可以放入咖啡店的菜單上，這也怪不得史蒂夫會做一些東方料理。

而且得到飲料的配方之後，除了瑪莎告訴自己的珍珠奶茶配方以外還有其他的飲料配方，這讓他可以加入在咖啡店當中的菜單當中，果然和史蒂夫回家就會有好事發生。

等到他們回家後史蒂夫和約瑟夫端出好吃的晚餐，聞到香味瑪莎馬上跑過去找他們，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也跟著一起過去，好吃的飯菜四個人一起享用是一件很幸福的事情。

「巴奇，你有想過要過來和我們一起住嗎？」史蒂夫突然問出這句話。

「這件事我會好好想想的。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

夜晚他們親吻過後一起睡覺，當然這前提是要先去哄約瑟夫和瑪莎睡覺，各自幫他們兩人講故事之後他們才一起回到房間休息，交往過後這是第一次來到史蒂夫的家，詹姆斯的確有想過要不要一起過來住，但他還在考慮中。

第二天史蒂夫陪著詹姆斯一起去咖啡店，這中間他們先把兩個孩子送到學校去，史蒂夫才陪著詹姆斯一起去咖啡店，同時也幫愛人一起開店，這可讓後來到達的汪達和史考特有些嚇到。

看見自家員工訝異的表情詹姆斯只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，和史蒂夫放閃過後又去做自己的事情，繼續開發自己想要開發的新飲料，汪達聽見詹姆斯要開發新飲料馬上去幫忙。

「巴奇，你要研發什麼新的飲料？」汪達對此感到很好奇。

「珍珠奶茶，聽說這是在台灣很受歡迎的飲料，日本的抹茶也不錯。」詹姆斯開始動手做了起來。

「我要喝！」對於有新的飲料汪達很開心。

「好，等下試驗成功後給妳品嚐。」詹姆斯對於汪達是那樣的寵愛。

「昨天巴奇去拜訪林女士？」史考特看見這樣的情形感到很訝異。

「聽了瑪莎說的話就去拜訪林女士，還是瑪莎帶去的。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「瑪莎那孩子真的人小鬼大。」史考特真的不知道要說什麼才好。

史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他把昨天晚上剩下的燉菜拿給史考特，對方早在昨天他們要回家的時候告訴他說，拜託他拿一份剩下的飯菜給自己，史蒂夫的手藝真的太好，史考特真的很喜歡吃。

不是咖啡店的員工餐不好吃，只是史考特最近想要換換口味，加上史蒂夫昨天晚上難得下廚煮飯，自然會想要去和他討東西吃，對於這樣的情形史蒂夫沒有太大的意見。

詹姆斯研發好新的飲料後拿給汪達和史考特喝，史蒂夫給史考特的除了昨晚的剩菜以外就是今天特別親手做的三明治，讓他可以吃飽喝足，畢竟史考特今天實在是沒有時間可以做早餐吃。

「哇！這就是傳說中的珍珠奶茶嗎？真好喝。」汪達喝了一口之後開心的說著。

「妳喜歡就好，看樣子會很受到女性歡迎。」詹姆斯看見汪達的反應微笑。

「沒想到巴奇你很快就找到配方。」史考特一邊吃著三明治一邊說。

「我可是有基本底子，這難不倒我。」詹姆斯得意的說著。

史蒂夫看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，然後在素描本上面畫出這樣的場景，他總是會把印象深刻的情景畫出來，然後默默的加入繪本當中，靈感來源是從生活當中。

素描本上面總是有許多詹姆斯的身影，這點詹姆斯從沒有發現過，史蒂夫一筆一畫的把自己最心愛的人畫在本子上，整個保留在自己的內心當中，當然史蒂夫從未告訴其他人。

打從自己第一次來到詹姆斯經營的咖啡店後，史蒂夫總是會把所有印象深刻的情景都畫下來，然後默默的收留在素描本當中，這是他的秘密，誰也不清楚的秘密，同時他也不打算告訴其他人。


	12. 11、特別的雞尾酒給特別的你

在詹姆斯的心中史蒂夫是個很特別的人，所以他會為了這樣特別的人調製一杯特別的雞尾酒給他喝，倒不是說咖啡店一定只有賣咖啡相關的東西，偶爾詹姆斯心血來潮也會賣酒給其他人喝，不過只有特別的人可以喝到。

這杯雞尾酒是要用來感謝史蒂夫在他研發新飲料上面的幫忙，同時也紀念一下他們成為自己的男朋友這件事，能夠有這樣好的伴侶詹姆斯可是從未想過，看樣子這輩子自己註定要栽在史蒂夫的身上。

「給，昨晚的謝禮。」詹姆斯把調製好的雞尾酒拿給史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」看見詹姆斯給自己的雞尾酒史蒂夫不知道要怎麼說才好。

「不能喝酒？」遲遲沒看見史蒂夫拿起來喝的樣子詹姆斯感到很疑惑。

「不，我喝不醉，只是沒想到你會給我雞尾酒喝。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫說的話笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看見對方喝了一口起來之後微笑，沒多久就看見史蒂夫把雞尾酒全部喝光，然後開心的露出滿足的笑容來，對於史蒂夫的笑容沒轍的詹姆斯馬上臉紅。

史蒂夫的笑容對他實在是沒有抵抗力，看到總是會不自覺得臉紅，男朋友的笑容實在是太有魅力，讓自己也甘拜下風，或許這也是為什麼詹姆斯會那樣的喜歡史蒂夫的原因。

喝完雞尾酒後史蒂夫又開始埋頭苦幹，根本沒有注意到詹姆斯是臉紅的回去吧台那邊，汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形很想笑，只是偷偷在他們的店長詹姆斯沒看到的地方笑了出來。

「巴奇真的很可愛呢！」汪達看見這樣的情形說。

「是啊！」史考特笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「羅傑斯先生真的很有魅力呢！」汪達是真的很喜歡史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫的確是很有魅力。」史考特對於這點很清楚。

史考特記得自己聽羅根說過，史蒂夫的笑容真的很有魅力，笑起來可是會迷倒所有的女人，他相信詹姆斯也不妨多讓，嘴巴甜的總是會逗所有的女性開心，只是沒想到他會拜倒在史蒂夫的腳下。

對於戀人的笑容這樣有魅力詹姆斯不知道該炫耀還是該擔心，慶幸的是史蒂夫只有對自己有意思，不然的話他就真的需要擔心有很多情敵來和自己搶人，雖然他知道史蒂夫對於女性大多都是興趣缺缺。

他們兩人的情史或多或少都會從其他人口中得知，可是史蒂夫對於詹姆斯的情史不是那樣在意，就像詹姆斯對他的情史不是那樣在意一樣，既然他們兩人已經是對方生命中特別的人，詹姆斯當然會調製那杯雞尾酒給他喝。

「沒想到巴奇你會調酒。」看見詹姆斯坐下來和自己聊天的樣子史蒂夫微笑。

「參軍前學過一點，高中的時候在酒吧打過工。」詹姆斯喜歡和史蒂夫分享自己的一切。

「這樣啊！有機會可以品嚐你調的馬丁尼。」史蒂夫笑著告訴詹姆斯。

「我很樂意調一杯馬丁尼給你喝，沒想到你會喝馬丁尼。」詹姆斯喜歡看史蒂夫的笑容。

「那是因為約瑟夫和瑪莎的親生父親是英國人，以前放假的時候都會去他家聚會，他會調馬丁尼給我們喝。」史蒂夫想起以前的事情微笑。

「沒想到你帶領的軍隊有不同國家的人。」詹姆斯對此感到很訝異。

「咆哮突擊隊的人來自全世界各國，這點一點也不意外。」史蒂夫很喜歡軍隊的大家。

「如果我們可以早點遇見就好。」詹姆斯聽見這些回憶有些小小的羨慕。

「現在遇到也很好啊！」史蒂夫拉著詹姆斯的手摸他的臉。

史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是用動作告訴他說就算現在相遇也是很美好，能夠和他在一起真的很幸福，而且他很高興詹姆斯可以成為自己的伴侶，他可是自己的謬思女神。

簡單的聊天史蒂夫也把自己為什麼會收養兩個孩子的事情告訴詹姆斯，甚至把自始己以前的同袍給出賣給詹姆斯知曉，有太多的事情可以好好聊聊，趁著沒有什麼客人的時候好好聊天沒有什麼問題。

詹姆斯這才知道史蒂夫的兩個孩子很清楚自己的身世，不過那兩個孩子真的很愛史蒂夫，對他們來說史蒂夫才是他們的父親，自然不會和親生父母親的家人來聯絡，只會待在羅傑斯家族裡。

而且老羅傑斯先生和夫人莎拉很喜歡這兩個小孫子，說什麼也不會輕易放手，慶幸的是孩子們的親生父母親的家人很了解這件事，自然不打算去和羅傑斯家族爭孩子們的撫養權。

「歡迎光臨！」汪達看見有客人進來馬上招呼。

「小妹妹，妳好，可否給我一杯肯亞咖啡呢？」一位老太太進入咖啡店後告物汪達。

「好的，沒問題，您先請坐，我馬上幫您送去。」汪達馬上去弄咖啡給這位老太太。

「莎拉夫人。」史考特開口想要叫人時，莎拉比出一個安靜的手勢。

「別，讓我安靜一下。」莎拉調皮的眨眨眼睛。

「好。」史考特點點頭用氣音說。

史考特看見這樣的情形點頭沒有多說什麼，看樣子羅傑斯夫人想要給兒子一個驚喜，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯正在聊天的樣子不好打擾，只是默默的找個附近的位子坐下來。

加上剛好又有其他的客人，史考特去招呼其他客人，自然不會去告訴史蒂夫，看樣子莎拉夫人今天想要靜一靜，人總是偶爾會想要靜一靜，況且她又想要給兒子和孫兒們驚喜，自然暫時不會去打擾他們。

汪達細心的把咖啡給送上桌，今天客人雖然有點多，但是都在她和史考特的應付範圍內，暫時不需要詹姆斯起身幫忙，如果有需要才會找他幫忙，外帶的客人比較多，不需要去擔心那麼多。


	13. 12、餅乾烤糊了

「爸爸、巴奇。」瑪莎進入咖啡店後往他們兩人的方向跑過去。

「奶奶？」約瑟夫看見莎拉感到很訝異。

「親愛的，我不是說過，不可以在店裡跑來跑去嗎？媽。」史蒂夫放下手邊的工作抱起女兒，抬頭看見自己的母親感到很訝異。

「哎呀！被發現了，我還想待一下呢！」莎拉笑笑的看著史蒂夫和瑪莎以及約瑟夫。

「巴奇，這位是我的母親，莎拉。」史蒂夫馬上和詹姆斯介紹自己的母親。

「夫人，您好，我叫詹姆斯‧巴恩斯，您可以叫我巴奇。」詹姆斯很有禮貌的和莎拉打招呼。

「能見到你真好，親愛的，娜特跟我說史蒂芬有男朋友的時候我還很訝異，我很高興你可以成為我兒子的男友。」莎拉打量一下詹姆斯後說出這句話。

「這是我的榮幸，夫人。」詹姆斯微笑的和莎拉握手。

「巴奇，我要吃餅乾。」瑪莎拉著詹姆斯的衣服要他抱她。

「好。」看見這樣的情形詹姆斯把瑪莎抱過來和她一起去烤餅乾。

莎拉看見這樣的情形很訝異，沒想到小孫女很喜歡詹姆斯，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑，牽起約瑟夫的手回到位子上去，當然讓自家母親坐在自己的前面讓她好好審問自己，同時也幫忙她把咖啡拿過來。

對於自家兒子這樣紳士的舉動莎拉看見只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫站在椅子上悄聲的和史蒂夫說了幾句話後就跳下去找史考特，正要拿牛奶給他們的史考特看見這樣的情形微笑。

瑪莎坐在自己的專屬位子上等餅乾烤好，這段時間開心的和詹姆斯聊天，偶爾會探頭過去看他正在做什麼，對於這樣的情形詹姆斯不以為忤，微笑的讓瑪莎看自己想要做什麼。

「看樣子瑪莎和喬治都很喜歡他，這樣我就不擔心了。」莎拉笑笑的告訴史蒂夫。

「謝謝媽。」史蒂夫聽見母親這樣說很感謝她。

「找時間約大家來這裡聚餐好了，這樣你就不用把巴奇特地帶回家一趟。」莎拉喝了一口咖啡後說。

「也是可以，是說，媽，妳今天沒工作嗎？」史蒂夫可是很清楚自家母親是護士。

莎拉笑笑的看著史蒂夫，表示說自己一點也不想要回答兒子的問題，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫在內心當中嘆氣，看樣子是和自家老爸吵架而出來透氣，老羅傑斯雖然已經退役，但是身體還是很硬朗，偶爾會去支援警察的工作。

看樣子應該是自家父親又受傷住院，才會讓母親大發脾氣，對於這點他們從結婚後到現在都還沒磨合成功，史蒂夫也懶得去說什麼，等他們吵完架之後就會沒事，畢竟退役後身為警校教官的父親有時候也會代打上陣，難免會受傷。

正在專心做事情的詹姆斯沒注意到餅乾已經烤好了，瑪莎專心的畫圖，當她聞到烤焦的味道時，抬頭看詹姆斯到底在幹嘛，等到他們發現之後已經來不及搶救正在烤箱裡的餅乾。

「啊！烤焦了！」瑪莎看見那些餅乾覺得很可惜。

「是啊！」詹姆斯苦笑的說著。

「巴奇肯定有心事，不然不會把餅乾烤糊。」瑪莎一臉“你看吧！我就說吧！”這樣的表情在看詹姆斯。

「親愛的小公主，妳想太多了，我特地幫妳烤餅乾，妳竟然這樣懷疑我，我好傷心啊！」詹姆斯摸著自己的左胸一臉傷心難過的樣子。

「好吧！你都這麼說了，本姑娘就原諒你。」瑪莎一副煞有其事的樣子說著。

「尊貴的小公主，這是補償妳的蛋糕。」詹姆斯變出一個蛋糕給瑪莎。

兩個人就這樣玩了起來逗得大家哈哈大笑，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，寶貝女兒在這方面根本就是戲精，老是喜歡和詹姆斯這樣玩，常常會逗得店裡的客人哈哈大笑，果然是個會帶給大家歡樂的孩子。

把烤糊的餅乾處理掉之後，詹姆斯拿出一個小蛋糕給瑪莎吃，很少犯這樣錯誤的他趕緊反省自己，幸虧眼前的小女孩沒有太大的意見，不然詹姆斯真的覺得自己對瑪莎有些抱歉。

不過眼前的孩子似乎沒有在意那麼多，只是一如以往那樣和自己玩了起來，莎拉看見這樣的情形呵呵大笑，果然自己的寶貝兒子真的找了一位好伴侶，孫子和孫女都很喜歡詹姆斯，這點才是讓莎拉放心許多。

「巴奇，你還好嗎？」史蒂夫打算買兩塊蛋糕給自己和母親吃。

「我沒事，只是有點訝異這麼早就見家長。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說著。

「放心吧！我母親人很好，而且約瑟夫和瑪莎很喜歡你，不需要擔心那麼多。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴戀人，順便點了兩塊蛋糕。

「小公主太可愛，讓我不忍心拒絕她，而且我也很愛他們的父親。」詹姆斯把蛋糕拿給史蒂夫。

「親愛的巴克，我也很愛你。」史蒂夫不吝嗇的和自己最愛的人表白。

「我也是，親愛的史蒂薇。」詹姆斯任由對方在自己的臉頰上落下一吻。

聽見詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫笑笑的，往前親吻他的臉頰然後把蛋糕拿回座位去，瑪莎看見她的巴奇叔叔臉紅的樣子偷笑，她和約瑟夫很期待巴奇成為他們的家人，成為他們的另外一位父親。

詹姆斯看見瑪莎正在偷笑的樣子伸手捏捏她的小臉頰，瑪莎一邊笑一邊躲著詹姆斯的毒手，女客人看見這樣的情形馬上拿出手機拍下來，汪達看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

史考特抱著約瑟夫看見這樣的情形微笑，有約瑟夫和瑪莎來店裡總是會製造出歡笑聲，這讓更多女客人很喜歡過來這裡用餐，加上史蒂夫和詹姆斯的外型很帥氣更受到女客人歡迎。

而且可以看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯相處的粉紅泡泡也是很不錯的畫面，養眼的畫面誰都喜歡看，也會彼此尊重各自的隱私，只要不要太誇張汪達和史考特都不會去阻止他們。


	14. 13、惡作劇的芥末蛋糕

史考特知道今天保母沒空，所以兩個孩子會來到店裡等自己帶他們回家，這點他也有和羅根說過，在軍隊中的羅根對此一點也沒有意見，畢竟家裡的兩個孩子都是他在照顧，羅根自然會讓他去處理。

戴肯和蘿拉跟著約瑟夫和瑪莎一起來到咖啡店，史蒂夫已經在咖啡店當中等著孩子們，當然工作也沒有停下來，美國隊長的書籍可是很受到大家歡迎，總是要如期交稿才可以。

進入店裡後戴肯和蘿拉看見史考特馬上過去找他，約瑟夫和瑪莎當然去找自己最愛的父親，今天他們倆人有功課自然會乖乖坐下來寫功課，寫完功課之後瑪莎才會去找詹姆斯聊天。

「史考特。」戴肯跑過去擁抱史考特。

「去史蒂夫旁邊的位子坐，你們要吃什麼在菜單上點，先把功課寫完，晚點我下班再一起回家。」史考特親親兒子和女兒的額頭。

「好。」戴肯和蘿拉很喜歡這位繼父。

「以後可以等史考特下班嗎？」蘿拉只是這樣問史考特。

「回家後我會和羅根商量看看，要他答應才可以。」史考特安撫寶貝女兒。

史考特把他們帶到位子上去，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是讓戴肯和蘿拉跟他們一起坐，他可以一邊工作一邊看孩子，這點史考特很感謝史蒂夫，畢竟自己還要去忙其他的事情。

詹姆斯一點也不介意這樣的情形，他正在做幾個惡作劇的杯子蛋糕，汪達看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼，史考特看見自家店長這樣做也不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子他們家的店長玩心大起，想要和小孩子們惡作劇。

當然詹姆斯也會對史蒂夫惡作劇，是自己的男朋友當然也會惡作劇，汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形馬上乖乖的準備牛奶，芥末蛋糕可是會很嗆的，不小心被嗆到的話肯定會傷腦筋。

「這些蛋糕我請客！」詹姆斯笑笑的把惡作劇的芥末蛋糕拿給史蒂夫以及四個孩子。

「來，牛奶上桌啦！」汪達微笑的告訴他們。

詹姆斯偷偷觀察史蒂夫的表情，史蒂夫忙碌的畫著手稿，漫不經心的吃著詹姆斯給的杯子蛋糕，一邊畫畫一邊把蛋糕給吃完，像是完全沒有感覺一般的把蛋糕給吃完，甚至順便喝了一口咖啡。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯感到很訝異，看樣子史蒂夫真的很專心的畫圖，根本沒有感覺他吃下什麼東西，反而是小孩子們因為這個惡作劇而哀哀叫，只有戴肯一臉沒感覺的樣子。

喜歡吃辣的戴肯對於這樣的惡作劇的蛋糕沒有感覺，看見約瑟夫、瑪莎和蘿拉被嗆得說不出話的樣子只是把牛奶拿給他們喝，史考特看見這樣的情形苦笑，汪達也笑笑的不多說什麼。

「我還以為你會被嗆到，結果你根本就沒感覺。」詹姆斯對於史蒂夫專心的樣子感到很無奈。

「我只要專心畫圖就會變成這樣，根本不知道自己吃了什麼東西。」史蒂夫總算停下筆來和詹姆斯聊天。

「對你的惡作劇沒有成功，可是看見約瑟夫和瑪莎的表情我還是很開心。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫和瑪莎的頭。

「別這樣鬧孩子們，除了戴肯以外其他孩子吃不了辣。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話苦笑。

「巴奇最討厭了！會跟我們惡作劇。」瑪莎氣呼呼的看著詹姆斯。

詹姆斯聽見瑪莎說的話沒多說什麼，史蒂夫摸摸兒子的臉安撫他，靦腆的兒子不太像瑪莎會這樣抗議，不過也可以從他的表情看的出來不是很喜歡，蘿拉咬了一口被嗆到後就把蛋糕給戴肯吃。

戴肯把所有的咬過的蛋糕全部吃完，似乎不是那樣在意那麼多，史蒂夫反而是把手上的蛋糕全部吃完就是，這樣的情形就讓詹姆斯知道自己的惡作劇只有成功一半，他沒有整到自己的戀人。

對於詹姆斯這樣小孩子氣的樣子史考特和汪達笑笑的沒有多說什麼，他們家的店長偶爾會有這樣的情形出現，和史蒂夫交往之後更會有這樣的情形出現，反而看的出來他是很可愛的人。

「因為巴奇對我們惡作劇，所以今天要陪我們吃飯！」瑪莎很不服氣的看著詹姆斯。

「親愛的，不可以這樣鬧巴克，他還有很多事情要做。」史蒂夫對於女兒氣呼呼的樣子苦笑。

「我也想巴奇陪我們吃飯。」約瑟夫很認真的告訴史蒂夫。

「約瑟夫，怎麼連你也這樣。」史蒂夫聽見兒子說的話很無奈。

「好，作為賠罪我會陪你們吃飯。」詹姆斯當然不會推卸這個責任。

「巴克……」史蒂夫已經不知道要說什麼才好。

詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰安撫他，今天他一時心血來潮想要惡作劇，想要看看史蒂夫的反應，可惜對方的反應卻沒有自己想像中的那樣大，不過可以看見孩子們的反應自己也很開心。

雖然孩子們也沒跟自己計較那麼多，詹姆斯還是會跟他們賠罪，和他們一起用餐，對於經營咖啡店他可是很隨心所欲，要早點休息根本不是什麼大不了的事情，而且今天客人也不多，不需要擔心那麼多。

偶爾抽出時間陪陪自己的戀人詹姆斯很樂意，他們倆人才剛交往沒有多久，可是在蜜月期，能夠抽出時間好好的陪在自己戀人身邊，這是一件很幸福的事情詹姆斯可在考慮要不要搬去和史蒂夫一起住。

「等我的套房租約到期就搬過去和你們一起住。」詹姆斯悄悄的在史蒂夫的耳邊說。

「那樣的話我會很期待。」史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯說的話很開心。

「呵呵！我也很期待。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。


	15. 14、完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕

對於詹姆斯說的話史蒂夫會很期待，不過他也知道一切尊重對方的想法，自己不能太過逼迫他，只要自己最愛的人開心他就會很開心，怎麼說詹姆斯都是他史蒂夫最愛的人。

作為賠罪的關係詹姆斯和史蒂夫他們一起吃飯，餐後的甜點是檸檬芝士蛋糕，檸檬芝士蛋糕可是很受到女性的歡迎，每天都會有很多女性過來買，詹姆斯自然也很開心。

今天聽到史考特會讓自己的孩子過來這裡，詹姆斯可是刻意留了幾個檸檬芝士蛋糕，這些完美的檸檬芝士蛋糕當成晚餐過後的點心，對於孩子們來說是很棒的事情。尤其是喜歡吃蛋糕的瑪莎。

「巴奇最棒了！檸檬芝士蛋糕最好吃。」瑪莎很開心飯後甜點是檸檬芝士蛋糕。

「瑪莎真的被你養刁了。」史蒂夫看見這樣的情形苦笑。

「我很開心他們喜歡吃我做的蛋糕。」詹姆斯很開心他們喜歡吃。

「巴奇做的蛋糕很好吃。」約瑟夫把餐點吃完之後開始吃飯後甜點。

史蒂夫什麼話都沒有說，只是笑笑的親吻自己最愛的人，然後開始吃起自己的飯菜，兩個孩子看見這樣的情形偷笑，詹姆斯有些不好意思的看著他們，在別桌吃飯的史考特和汪達看見這樣的情形微笑。

戴肯和蘿拉吃著自己的晚餐，沒有注意到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的相處，今天看見他們的互動大概知道他們最喜歡的史蒂夫叔叔有了男朋友，是這家店的咖啡店店長，就像他們兩位父親那樣。

羅根和史考特在家裡互動也是那樣的恩愛，加上羅根又很寵愛他們三個，對於自己的教女瑪莎更不用說，都會用一種方法來寵愛他們，史蒂夫和詹姆斯的互動也是這樣。

「巴克，我真的覺得你不管做什麼都很好吃。」吃完飯後甜點之後史蒂夫很認真的告訴他。

「你喜歡我很開心。」詹姆斯很開心史蒂夫喜歡自己的手藝。

詹姆斯喜歡看史蒂夫的笑容，每次看見他吃東西的樣子會露出好看的笑容，自己是那樣的喜歡史蒂夫的笑容，而且難得可以和自己最愛的人一起吃飯，有很多話可以說。

約瑟夫和瑪莎把自己的餐點給吃完，很難得他們兩人會把所有的餐點給吃完，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，平常兩個小孩總是會剩下一點給史蒂夫吃，今天詹姆斯做的都是他們喜歡吃的，自然會乖乖的吃完。

吃過飯後的瑪莎擦擦自己的嘴巴後就鑽到史蒂夫的懷裡，她喜歡待在父親懷裡吃甜點，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫苦笑不知道要說什麼才好，自己的懷裡可是女兒專屬的位子，要是被霸佔的話會生氣。

有時候看見兄長約瑟夫霸佔自己的位子瑪莎會生氣，不過僅限於她要吃點心的時候，平常看史蒂夫抱約瑟夫她不會有什麼意見，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也把約瑟夫抱在懷裡讓他在自己的懷裡吃點心。

「瑪莎真的很愛撒嬌。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

「吃點心的時候她很喜歡我抱她。」史蒂夫親親瑪莎的臉頰。

「小淘氣。」詹姆斯看見瑪莎的笑容微笑。

「有時候很讓人傷腦筋。」對於女兒史蒂夫總是拿她沒辦法。

史蒂夫很高興詹姆斯也很疼愛他們，有這兩個孩子後他一直潔身自愛，畢竟沒有幾個人可以接受這樣的情形，加上一直沒有找到自己動心的人，直到遇到詹姆斯後他才知道自己遇到這一生最愛的人。

當詹姆斯答應自己告白後史蒂夫真的很開心，加上對方又很疼愛家裡的兩個孩子，而且約瑟夫和瑪莎又很喜歡他，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，看見孩子們喜歡他當然會很開心。

每天看見瑪莎和詹姆斯聊天的樣子史蒂夫露出微笑，自從交往之後兩個孩子總是會問自己說詹姆斯什麼時候會跟他們一起住，讓史蒂夫真的不知道要怎樣回答孩子們的問題。

「巴奇，你什麼時候才要過來和我們住？」瑪莎突然問出這句話。

「巴奇什麼時候來？我們想要和你一起住。」約瑟夫抬頭看著詹姆斯。

「我很快就會過去和他們一起住，請容許我這段時間和你們分開。」詹姆斯低頭親親約瑟夫的臉頰。

「你們不要為難巴克，他處理好事情後會過來跟我們一起住。」史蒂夫開口安撫兩個孩子。

看見約瑟夫和瑪莎殷殷期盼的眼神詹姆斯不好拒絕，他知道他們很期盼自己可以過去和他們一起住，看樣子自己在房租到期前要好好安撫這兩個小朋友，自己肯定要賄賂一下他們。

史蒂夫對於孩子們說的話苦笑，他實在是不知道為什麼兩個孩子真的很期待詹姆斯過來和他們一起住，或許是因為他們真的很喜歡詹姆斯的原因，希望可以每天都看到他。

不過史蒂夫也不會為難詹姆斯，會等到他把所有的事情給處理完畢之後再來和他們一起住，這種事情不需要著急，有時候分開也不會是壞事，只是孩子們會想要和詹姆斯在一起。

即使聽見孩子們這樣說史蒂夫依舊沒有為難自己，這點讓詹姆斯很開心，他知道史蒂夫是尊重自己，希望自己把所有的事情處理完畢之後再搬過來和他們一起住，自己不需要擔心那麼多。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎很著急，你都不著急？」看見約瑟夫和瑪莎去找戴肯、蘿拉玩耍的樣子詹姆斯問。

「我尊重你，所以我不著急。」史蒂夫很認真的看著詹姆斯。

「謝謝你，史蒂夫。」詹姆斯很開心史蒂夫這樣尊重自己。

「你是我最愛的人，當然要尊重你。」史蒂夫清楚自己想要和詹姆斯一起走下去。

打烊的時候史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰，然後帶著兩個孩子一起回家，看見孩子們依依不捨的樣子詹姆斯苦笑，自己真的要快點把所有的事情處理完畢搬過去和他們一起住。


	16. 15、咖啡豆分辨教學

偶爾會泡咖啡的史蒂夫對於咖啡豆的認識有點缺乏，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯馬上去教導他，他實在是沒想到史蒂夫的知識竟然會那樣的缺乏，明明是會泡咖啡的人竟然會這樣缺乏。

趁著人少的時候詹姆斯拿出一些咖啡豆來，準備當教學的用具，能夠發揮自己的知識可以教導史蒂夫，這點讓他感到很開心，沒想到自己也有教導人的一天，而且還是自己的戀人。

史蒂夫看著桌上的咖啡豆不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子詹姆斯已經打定主意來教導自己，今天會有咖啡豆的分辨教學，對此他當然沒有太大的意見，很樂意和詹姆斯學習這些知識。

「沒想到你竟然會不知道要怎樣分辨咖啡豆。」詹姆斯對於這點非常的訝異。

「我沒有特意挑選咖啡豆，只是覺得合適就買。」史蒂夫看著桌上的咖啡豆苦笑。

「這樣我可以趁此機會教導你。」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容。

「你可以教導我真的很開心。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯可以教導自己。

詹姆斯用店裡現成的咖啡豆來教導史蒂夫，用這些咖啡豆來教導史蒂夫要怎樣分辨，畢竟所有咖啡豆的特性都不一樣，分辨教學可是要很認真的學習才可以，史蒂夫可是認真的學生。

能夠吸收一些不同的知識史蒂夫很認真的學習，甚至好好的做筆記，似乎哪天畫繪本的時候可以用到的樣子，畢竟有些知識可以教導大眾，所以偶爾史蒂夫會用繪本來傳達這些知識。

沒想到可以教導史蒂夫，詹姆斯真的很開心，加上對方又是那樣努力的學習，是一個很好的學生，這樣的學生會讓所有老師那樣開心，這也是為什麼詹姆斯很喜歡教導史蒂夫這些知識。

有時候可以看見史蒂夫把這些知識畫入繪本當中傳達給大家，詹姆斯很喜歡看史蒂夫這樣做，可以把這些知識傳達給大家知曉詹姆斯當然會很開心，這樣會給喜歡咖啡的人知道更多。

「果然咖啡豆的選擇真的很多，產地有很多地方。」史蒂夫密密麻麻的筆記紀錄許多。

「而且每個產地的咖啡豆烘焙起來的味道都有些不同。」詹姆斯很認真的解釋給史蒂夫聽。

「非洲和東南亞的咖啡豆品質都很好，烘焙的溫度不同也會產生不同的口味。」史蒂夫一一的記錄下來。

「看是重度烘焙還是輕度烘焙，每一種的溫度都不一樣。」詹姆斯很喜歡史蒂夫這樣認真的學生。

他們兩個趁著沒有客人的時候教學，看見史蒂夫很認真的學習詹姆斯很開心，看見戀人的紀錄本上有許多密密麻麻的字跡讓他很有成就感，而且對方又學習的很快，容易舉一反三。

雖然史蒂夫是畫家，可是懂的東西卻很多，從他出版的繪本就可以看的出來，還沒知道史蒂夫是誰的時候，詹姆斯就已經買過幾次他的繪本，主要是喜歡他繪本的故事和畫風，家裡基本上是有他的本子，可是他心愛的收藏。

知道自己喜歡繪本的作者時，詹姆斯是那樣的開心，現在他成為自己的戀人更是高興，不過這個小祕密可能會被史蒂夫發現，雖然會被發現可是詹姆斯還是很想要和史蒂夫一家人住。

「真的覺得你的繪本裡面有好多的知識，怪不得會有很多人拿你的繪本當教材。」詹姆斯看著史蒂夫筆記本上的字跡後說。

「那是因為當初我想要傳遞知識給兒童知道，才會開始畫繪本。」史蒂夫是個很喜歡小孩子的人。

「一開始是因為約瑟夫和瑪莎他們吧？」詹姆斯大概清楚史蒂夫的意圖。

「是啊！最初是因為他們的關係。」史蒂夫是個很疼愛孩子的父親。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎能夠有你這樣的父親真好。」詹姆斯是那樣的開心。

「你也可以勝任他們的另外一位父親。」史蒂夫對詹姆斯有這樣的信心。

聽見史蒂夫這樣說詹姆斯有些臉紅，看樣子他們真的很期待自己成為他們的家人，想到以後可以和他們成為一家人詹姆斯當然會很開心，他真的很愛史蒂夫也很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎。

咖啡豆的教學在兩人的粉紅泡泡當中結束，看見許多客人進來用餐詹姆斯也不好繼續教導下去，史蒂夫也不打算去打擾自己最愛的人，所以乖乖的回到位子上去處理自己的稿子。

史蒂夫打算把今天學習到的知識畫到稿子裡面，順便架構一個故事，他想要讓詹姆斯當成自己這次的繪本的主角，想要讓這家咖啡店成為裡面的背景，要想想要用什麼樣的背景故事來讓詹姆斯成為主角，咖啡店成為故事的場景。

只是不知道詹姆斯願意不願意成為這本繪本的主角，這是史蒂夫打算給詹姆斯的驚喜，連自己和約瑟夫、瑪莎都會成為裡面的一員，這本繪本或許是個戀愛故事，順便教導大家有關於咖啡的知識。

「爸爸要畫新故事嗎？」瑪莎看見史蒂夫正在打草稿的樣子問。

「是啊！我要畫新故事，妳想聽什麼？」史蒂夫笑笑的問著自己的寶貝女兒。

「爸爸和巴奇的故事。」瑪莎很認真的說出這句話。

「好。」史蒂夫摸摸瑪莎的頭。

「新故事會有我們嗎？」約瑟夫對此感到很好奇。

「會。」史蒂夫幫小兒子擦嘴巴。

「嗯。」約瑟夫的眼裡有期待的光芒。

聽見史蒂夫的故事會有他們約瑟夫很開心，他對於這本繪本是那樣的期待，每次有新的故事約瑟夫和瑪莎都會很期待，每本繪本有不同的故事，這些故事史蒂夫都會告訴他們。

看見孩子們期待的樣子史蒂夫微笑，他知道約瑟夫和瑪莎會很期待，自己會把這本故事畫好，然後告訴他們這是什麼樣的故事，相信他們會很開心，只要看見孩子們的笑容史蒂夫就會很開心。


	17. 16、屬於你的拼配豆

每天幫史蒂夫泡咖啡的時候詹姆斯總是會幫他選好的咖啡，屬於他的拼配豆早已經在他的手中形成，只是這點他沒有告訴史蒂夫，但是他相信史蒂夫一定會喝得出來。

當然史蒂夫是喝得出來，那是詹姆斯的心意，有了屬於自己的拼配豆讓他很高興，表示說自己在詹姆斯的內心當中佔有很大的份量，除了自己以外真的很少會看見有屬於客人的拼配豆。

既然是詹姆斯給自己的心意史蒂夫也沒刻意說什麼，每天看見他拿著貼著自己名字的瓶子，然後默默的拿出裡面的咖啡豆來泡咖啡，這杯咖啡總是有愛人的心意，偶爾還可以在拿鐵的奶泡上的拉花是愛心圖案。

「這是從什麼時候開始準備的？」史蒂夫今天難得坐在吧檯前的位子上和詹姆斯聊天。

「不知道呢！打從你來咖啡店後吧？」詹姆斯想了想之後說出這句話。

「我很榮幸有屬於我的拼配豆。」史蒂夫真的很開心自己在詹姆斯的內心當中有佔有一席位子。

「呵呵，因為你是我最愛的人。」詹姆斯真的很喜歡史蒂夫。

史蒂夫真的很喜歡看詹姆斯的笑容，自己的素描本裡面都是愛人的笑容，甚至是認真在招待客人或是做甜點的身影，這些身影都被史蒂夫畫在素描本裡面，等哪天真的同居在一起後，他或許會拿給他看。

現在自己好好的享受和詹姆斯兩人的獨處時間，要他們倆人單獨在一起真的很少，畢竟有時候詹姆斯要招待客人史蒂夫要畫稿子，偶爾才會有這樣的時間可以好好的聊天。

詹姆斯真的很喜歡和史蒂夫聊天，趁著沒有客人的時候好好和愛人聊天是一件很幸福的事情，這樣他們倆人更會了解對方，他們總是有聊不完的話題可以說，這些話題總是有共同之處。

「巴克，你的手藝真好。」史蒂夫放下叉子後說出這句話。

「還不如你，你的手藝也很好。」詹姆斯嚐過幾次史蒂夫做的點心。

「有了孩子們後所練出來。」史蒂夫有點不好意思的說著。

「我只是對做菜有些興趣，才會想開咖啡店。」詹姆斯幫史蒂夫續杯。

詹姆斯知道自己會參軍是想要達到自家父親的期望，退役後重拾自己做點心、做菜等的興趣，然後在自己的家鄉開起一家小小的咖啡店，沒想到會受到那麼多人的歡迎。

史蒂夫退役後當然是重拾自己的畫筆，會做飯是收養兩個孩子的關係，為了讓孩子攝取適應的營養才會親自下廚煮飯，當然本來他自己會做飯，手藝是越練越好，才會讓大家都喜歡。

不過在一家小小的咖啡店上遇到自己喜歡的人史蒂夫當然很高興，詹姆斯也從沒想到自己開咖啡店後會遇上自己喜歡的人，能夠遇到自己生命中最重要的人他們很開心。

「下一本繪本我想畫我們之間的故事。」史蒂夫喝了一口咖啡後告訴詹姆斯。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎會很高興。」詹姆斯對於自己成為繪本的主角沒有太大的意見。

「我以為你會很有意見，可是看起來還好。」史蒂夫微笑的看著詹姆斯。

「我一點也不介意，因為我很喜歡美國隊長的繪本。」詹姆斯笑笑的看著史蒂夫。

既然對方答應自己史蒂夫當然會好好的把故事給擬定好，手上的稿子已經有很大的進度，想要出版還是要告訴詹姆斯，畢竟是他是故事當中的主角，說什麼都要告訴他才可以。

加上兩個孩子很期待這個故事，史蒂夫一定會好好的畫出來，那時候自己一定會附上簽名然後送給詹姆斯，相信對方一定會好好的保存，這可是自己送給他的第一份禮物。

肯定是交往之後的第一份禮物，就像自己在這家咖啡店有屬於自己的拼配豆是一樣的道理，史蒂夫也要畫出屬於詹姆斯的繪本，這本繪本當中的故事可是他們兩人的故事，當然還有他們的孩子。

「咖啡還是不要喝太多會比較好，這杯果汁給你。」看見史蒂夫又把咖啡喝完的樣子詹姆斯苦笑。

「太過專心總是會不注意就攝取過頭。」史蒂夫放下筆後抓抓自己的頭，有些不好意思的說。

「專心工作的你很帥氣，但是太過忘我也不行。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「好，我會注意的，巴克。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯關心自己。

史蒂夫知道自己要注意一點才可以，每次專心畫稿的時候總是會遇到這樣的問題，有了詹姆斯的警告自己當然要好好的注意才可以，不然的話看見愛人擔心自己肯定會很心疼。

既然已經有了最愛的人史蒂夫當然會好好的照顧自己的身體，加上自己有兩個可愛的孩子，自己還需要陪他們長大，有自己最愛的人和兩個可愛的孩子，史蒂夫覺得自己的人生很滿足。

在這種難得沒有什麼客人的悠閒時候可以好好聊天，史蒂夫和詹姆斯很開心，這種時候可以說是很難得，平常不可能會有這樣的情況出現，雖然這中間還是有客人來買東西，卻沒有減少他們聊天的興致。

「果汁是鮮果汁？」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯正在打果汁的樣子問。

「是的，要喝水果冰沙嗎？」詹姆斯笑笑的問著自己最愛的人。

「好啊！我想我今天會喝水喝到飽。」史蒂夫對此只有這樣的感覺。

「呵呵！這樣可不行呢！我會給你吃點東西。」詹姆斯相信不需要擔心那麼多。

今天一直吃史蒂夫知道自己回去要好好健身才可以，不然的話自己肯定會胖很多，雖然自己平常就有在運動不需要擔心那麼多，可是多少還是會擔心一下自己的身材，只能說詹姆斯的手藝太好，讓他無法停下來。

可以一直餵食史蒂夫讓詹姆斯感到很開心，加上對方根本不怎麼挑食，不需要擔心那麼多，只是這幾天可能需要好好健身才可以，因為自己努力餵食他，讓他多攝取太多東西。


	18. 17、必須自己磨豆子的客人

奧丁森家族也是奧丁森集團的CEO海拉走入咖啡店當中，清脆的鈴聲讓詹姆斯聽見後知道有人來光顧，抬頭看見是海拉只是微笑，海拉可是他的好友洛基的姊姊，史蒂夫看見是海拉來沒有太大的訝異。

只是難得沒有看見海拉是跟著自己的先生一起過來，由於史蒂夫和詹姆斯都認識海拉自然不會感到很意外，汪達和史考特有些不適應，畢竟是個知名人物，難免會有些覺得尷尬。

詹姆斯看見海拉就已經把東西給準備好，拿出磨豆子的機器和專屬海拉的咖啡豆給她，每次她過來喝咖啡要親自磨豆子，似乎是從家裡就養成的習慣，對此身為店長的詹姆斯沒有太大的意見。

「嗨！小鹿、史蒂夫。」海拉進入咖啡店後說出這句話。

「親愛的姊姊，妳的東西已經準備好了。」詹姆斯微笑的看著她。

「好久不見，海拉！」史蒂夫對於眼前的人沒有太大的感覺。

「親愛的史蒂夫，你是唯一看到我不心動的傢伙，到底哪種人可以讓你心動？」海拉故意和史蒂夫摟肩搭背。

「我的男友是巴奇，我們已經確認關係，瑪莎很想妳。」史蒂夫從小被海拉這樣對待早已經習慣。

「原來是小鹿啊！怪不得洛基會跟我說他的男友是索爾的好友。」海拉摸摸史蒂夫的臉頰。

「這件事我一直都還沒跟索爾說。」史蒂夫似乎不是那樣在意海拉撫摸自己。

看見海拉調戲史蒂夫的樣子詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好，好友的姊姊真的很喜歡調戲男人，自己剛認識的時候也被調戲很久，連他這位花花公子都差點應付不了這位美麗的女子。

而且聽說連東尼‧史塔克也拿她沒辦法，海拉的魅力根本無法擋，而且調戲別人是她的樂趣，就像洛基喜歡跟朋友惡作劇是一樣的道理，常常讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

調戲過後海拉拿起自己的東西走到專屬座位上開始磨豆子，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯總算鬆了一口氣，史蒂夫看見詹姆斯的表情只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，畢竟海拉除了她的丈夫拿她有辦法以外，其他人都沒辦法。

「沒想到我們的好友竟然是索爾和洛基。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫不是那樣在意的樣子說著。

「是啊！索爾是我從小到大的好友，和東尼一樣，我們的父母親都認識對方。」史蒂夫笑笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「怪不得你可以這樣無動於衷。」詹姆斯覺得史蒂夫真的很冷靜。

「已經習慣了，小時候我比較矮小，像個豆芽一樣，海拉第一次看見我很喜歡，就老是喜歡做那些動作。」史蒂夫對於女性可是很尊重。

「我第一次和她見面後也是這樣被對待，有點不知道要說什麼才好。」詹姆斯想起第一次見面的情形就雞皮疙瘩。

「哈哈，海拉其實人很好，瑪莎很喜歡她，應是要她當自己的教母不可。」說起女兒史蒂夫更是開心。

因為海拉的到來，史蒂夫和詹姆斯說了一些往事，那些往事逗的對方哈哈大笑，這讓詹姆斯知曉海拉原來是瑪莎的教母，而且史蒂夫以前的蠢事果然很多，洛基真的沒有說錯，他老哥有一個朋友老是會犯蠢，就是史蒂夫。

詹姆斯也告訴史蒂夫說自己和洛基認識的過程，他們是在求學的時候認識的，因為個性很合就變成好朋友，而洛基總是告訴自己索爾的蠢事，偶爾也會連帶的把索爾身邊的人也一並告知，自己就聽過幾次史蒂夫的事蹟。

交往之後自己有打電話告訴洛基說過，對於他們倆人的交往洛基沒有多說什麼，沒想到這麼快就給海拉知道，這下子史蒂夫不告訴索爾也不行，看樣子要找時間把詹姆斯昭告給天下知道。

要是不給那些朋友知道的話，史蒂夫肯定會被他們整的很慘，尤其是東尼一定會抗議說為什麼史蒂夫沒有告訴他，真的要找時間告訴他們這些人，順便聚在一起聊天吃飯。

「小鹿，哪天這裡讓我們預約一下，包整天讓我們當作聚會的地方。」海拉把磨好的豆子拿給詹姆斯。

「那麼，美麗的海拉姊姊，妳要預約哪一天呢？」詹姆斯不忘稱讚一下海拉。

「呵呵！這我可要看看大家的行程，再打電話給你，咖啡就麻煩你啦！」海拉伸出手摸了一下詹姆斯的臉頰。

「沒問題。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說著。

海拉說出史蒂夫的心聲，這下子他可要好好的謝謝她，自己也要一一的通知大家才可以，詹姆斯知道海拉的用意，看樣子是要把大家聚集起來認識、認識一下，之前就聽過史蒂夫說過他母親想要把自己介紹給他父親。

對此詹姆斯一點也不介意，他會很高興把自己介紹給大家知曉，各自的朋友認識一下對方也沒什麼不好，他們的生活圈有交集在一起，而且自己也很期待可以認識史蒂夫的朋友。

泡好咖啡後詹姆斯把咖啡拿給海拉，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形也沒多說什麼，奧汀森家的三姐弟個性相差很大，如果不是知道洛基是養子的話，大家都會覺得海拉和洛基是同一個母親生的孩子。

「索爾真的和海拉很不一樣，反而洛基跟海拉很像。」史蒂夫隨意的在素描本上畫圖。

「如果不知道洛基是養子的話，的確是會覺得他和海拉是同個母親的孩子。」詹姆斯也有這樣的感覺。

「索爾的個性沒有什麼野心，才不想繼承家族的一切，反而是出去闖天下。」史蒂夫很清楚好友退役後開了一家傭兵公司。

「這樣也沒什麼不好，每個人的興趣都不同。」詹姆斯一邊擦杯子一邊告訴史蒂夫。

聽見愛人這樣說史蒂夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，因為自己身手的關係偶爾也會過去幫忙，只是不知道詹姆斯有沒有這樣的情形，不過他們現在只想要安穩的過日子，其他的事情不想要去想那麼多。


	19. 18、不停換同伴的客人

最近想要透氣的東尼知道史蒂夫很常去一家咖啡店喝咖啡，甚至喜歡在那邊畫稿，主要的原因是靠近約瑟夫和瑪莎的學校，他會在那邊待上一整天等待孩子們放學，然後在一起回家。

為了正大光明的去騷擾自己的青梅竹馬好友，東尼可是每天帶著不同的女伴過去喝咖啡，小辣椒知道這件事情後狠狠的罵了他一頓，連他的伴侶布魯斯．班納也不同意他這樣做，說是會帶壞小孩。

今天東尼又打算來騷擾史蒂夫，只是他這次帶的是小辣椒和自己的伴侶布魯斯，當他帶著自己的伴侶和秘書進入咖啡店的時候，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人在聊天，馬上就被粉紅泡泡給襲擊。

「啊！又被粉紅泡泡襲擊，史蒂夫你們就不能收斂一點嗎？」東尼進入咖啡店後馬上說出這句話。

「怎麼，你有意見嗎？東尼大少爺。」詹姆斯聽見東尼說的話馬上反擊回去。

「嘖嘖，你們就不怕教壞小孩子嗎？我可愛的寶貝教子一定要每天看你們恩愛。」東尼看見約瑟夫和瑪莎在史蒂夫的身邊。

「誰教壞小孩子，我和史蒂夫恩愛他們還很樂見。」詹姆斯餵瑪莎吃水果。

史蒂夫聽見詹姆斯和東尼鬥嘴的對話不想多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎乖乖的不說話，布魯斯和小辣椒看見這樣的情形搖頭，只是找位子坐下來然後點自己想要吃的東西，東尼的份就隨便點。

好不容易盼到孩子們下課可以陪陪他們，沒想到會遇到東尼來店裡，不過看見瑪莎剛剛遇到海拉很開心，兩人聊了很多之後才依依不捨的分開，史蒂夫安慰許久女兒才開心的和他們一起用餐。

約瑟夫看見自己的教父來沒有太大的感覺，小辣椒和布魯斯則是在和他玩，對於這個孩子他們都很喜歡他，史蒂夫把女兒抱在懷裡讓她好好吃水果，詹姆斯和東尼繼續鬥嘴。

「兩位的咖啡，請。」汪達看見這樣的情形很想笑。

「巴奇，別跟東尼鬥嘴了。」史蒂夫總算開口阻止他們。

「親愛的，和他鬥嘴是我的樂趣呢！」詹姆斯坐下來後親吻史蒂夫的臉頰。

「我一定要看你們曬恩愛嗎？」東尼真的不知道要說什麼才好。

「來這裡只能看他們曬恩愛，你就認命吧！」史考特把食物端上桌後說出這句話。

「好了，東尼，你就別鬧了。」布魯斯很乾脆的阻止自己的伴侶，對於東尼的個性他實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

聽見布魯斯說的話東尼乖乖的安靜下來，看見這樣的情形小辣椒鬆了一口氣，不然她真的會在孩子們的面前打人，她真不知道自己為什麼會跟著東尼工作那麼久的時間。

小辣椒深深的覺得布魯斯脾氣真的很好，對於東尼這樣的伴侶總是很有耐心，就算他常常換女伴好像也沒關係的樣子，當然東尼和布魯斯的感情很好是真的，這點反而不容懷疑。

溫和的布魯斯總是有辦法阻止東尼，加上他們兩人算是青梅竹馬，都是出色的跳級生，可以說是惺惺相惜，因此布魯斯才有辦法阻止東尼，雖然東尼和詹姆斯鬥嘴不是什麼大不了的事情，可是在孩子們面前還是少做。

「約瑟夫，來，看看教父帶給你什麼禮物。」東尼拿出要給約瑟夫的禮物給他。

「謝謝。」約瑟夫乖乖打開來看是什麼東西。

「是什麼東西？」瑪莎靠過去看約瑟夫手上的禮物。

「我之前想要的鋼鐵人的人偶。」約瑟夫露出好看的笑容。

「我比較喜歡美國隊長和冬日戰士。」看見鋼鐵人的人偶瑪莎這樣說。

聽見妹妹說的話約瑟夫沒有說什麼，只是把自己喜歡的玩偶給收好，然後繼續吃自己的點心，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，東尼很疼愛約瑟夫是很正常的事情，不需要去擔心那麼多。

瑪莎的禮物一向是從羅根和海拉手上得到，上次她說想要美國隊長和冬日戰士，羅根第二天就變出來給她，所以看見東尼這樣寵愛約瑟夫，史蒂夫當然不會多說什麼。

東尼很滿意約瑟夫開心的樣子，只要教子說出想要的東西他第二天都可以搞給他，就像羅根可以變出瑪莎的禮物是同樣的道理，只是身為約瑟夫教母的小辣椒反而不是很贊同東尼的做法。

「東尼這樣寵約瑟夫？」詹姆斯小小聲的問著史蒂夫。

「嗯，只要約瑟夫說什麼他都可以變給他。」史蒂夫苦笑的告訴詹姆斯。

「別跟我說羅根也是一樣。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形想到瑪莎的教父。

「一樣，羅根對自己的孩子和伴侶也是一樣，你可以問史考特。」史蒂夫很無奈的告訴詹姆斯。

「羅根本來就很寵愛小孩子。」史考特把點心拿過來時聽見他們說的話回答。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎很乖，大家會寵愛他們很正常。」汪達很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「史蒂夫你就不用這樣糾結，我看東尼和羅根會一直寵他們。」小辣椒喝了一口咖啡後說著。

「他們兩個是好孩子。」布魯斯很喜歡約瑟夫和瑪莎。

史蒂夫對此不知道要說什麼才好，自己也非常寵愛兩個孩子，所以不能多說什麼，看見身邊的人很寵愛兩個孩子自己也會放心許多，怎麼說他都希望孩子們可以得到多點愛。

詹姆斯對於和自己一樣是花花公子的東尼沒有什麼太大的感覺，只是認為布魯斯真的很有雅量，可以這樣包容東尼的個性，他深深的覺得史蒂夫身邊的朋友真的很有趣，他不排斥和他們一起相處。

而且真要說的話詹姆斯很喜歡和東尼鬥嘴，甚至不吝嗇的和史蒂夫在他們的眼前曬恩愛，汪達和史考特早已經習慣這樣的情形，這樣的感覺真的很不錯，氣氛總是會讓人不自覺的想要笑。


	20. 19、包場的party

海拉總算確認好日子之後，詹姆斯把皮特羅叫回來幫忙，畢竟只有汪達和史考特兩人根本無法忙的過來，因為自己肯定會跟這些人聚在一起吃東西、聊天，畢竟來的人有史蒂夫的父母親。

皮特羅知道後沒有太大的意見，汪達和史考特當然沒有太大的意見，加上史考特又認識他們根本不需要太過擔心，只是這次除了人會比較多以外，羅根和戴肯、蘿拉也會一起過來，所以有可能史考特會無法幫忙。

當天詹姆斯在咖啡館外面掛上不營業的招牌，表示說今天已經有人包場，要是另外接客人的話肯定會傷腦筋，史蒂夫依舊提早過來畫稿，約瑟夫和瑪莎則是去找其他人。

「你可要好好的把握時間才可以，等下大家過來可沒有時間畫稿。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫想要畫畫的樣子說。

「我也知道，所以我現在頭很痛，史考特今天也晚到。」史蒂夫知道史考特會和羅根一起過來。

「放心吧！皮特羅今天放假，不需要太過擔心。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「希望不要太過麻煩皮特羅和汪達。」史蒂夫可是不想太過勞累那兩個孩子。

「別擔心，他們應付的過來。」詹姆斯可是很相信自己的員工。

「嗯，我先去處理稿子，約瑟夫和瑪莎就交給你。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

羅根帶著史考特和兩個孩子進入咖啡店的時候看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯恩愛的樣子微笑，放著史考特去忙店裡的事情，自己去找史蒂夫聊天，而兩個孩子去找約瑟夫和瑪莎玩耍。

其他人也陸續到達，索爾到達店裡第一件事情就是去找自己的好友，洛基反而是去找詹姆斯聊天，孩子們當然會聚在一起玩耍，看見曼尼、摩迪和絲露德來其他孩子當然會很開心。

「好久不見，史蒂夫。」索爾拍了一下史蒂夫的肩膀。

「嘿！兄弟！」史蒂夫看見索爾來馬上把東西給收拾好。

「我還以為你們會慢一點才到。」羅根看見這樣的情形很訝異。

「洛基吵著說要來找人，孩子們也想要和其他人玩耍，只好提前出門。」索爾苦笑的告訴羅根。

詹姆斯和洛基聊的很開心，似乎是因為太久沒有見面的關係，或者該說洛基本身就是不喜歡和自家兄長在一起，他永遠聽不懂索爾和史蒂夫以及羅根的對話，決定找詹姆斯聊天。

娜塔莎和克林特和羅傑斯夫婦一起過來，瑪莎看見自己最喜歡的姑姑馬上衝過去，把史蒂夫和詹姆斯以及羅根給嚇到，差點讓這三位軍人跳出去阻止她，好在娜塔莎直接把她撈起來抱在懷裡。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯鬆了一口氣，羅根看見這樣的情形只能搖頭，史考特苦笑的看著眼前的情形，他必須要慶幸蘿拉雖然很活潑但是還不至於讓他們提心吊膽。

「瑪莎！」史蒂夫不高興的喊出女兒的名字。

「爸爸……」瑪莎看見史蒂夫的臉色馬上認錯。

「小公主，妳這樣會把人嚇到。」娜塔莎把瑪莎放在椅子上後讓其他人說教。

「小公主，在店裡跑來跑去是很危險的事情，要是受傷了史蒂夫會擔心。」詹姆斯很認真的告訴瑪莎。

「對不起，我下次不會了。」瑪莎乖乖的認錯。

海拉和丈夫古一以及父母過來咖啡館的時候看見這樣的情形就知道自家教女又頑皮，奧丁和芙蕾嘉看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看見人都差不多到了詹姆斯開始安排起座位。

莎拉牽著丈夫的手走入位子去，東尼帶著小辣椒和伴侶布魯斯以及霍華德夫妻匆忙過來，老羅傑斯看見這樣的情形難免會想要調侃自己的好友，史蒂夫則是讓兩個孩子乖乖坐好。

當然除了他們這些人以外莎拉還邀約史傳奇博士和他的伴侶羅斯探員一起過來，史傳奇是莎拉醫院的同事，羅斯是娜塔莎的上司，曾經是個軍人，聽說是山姆的同事。

「霍華德，你兒子怎麼還是跟以前一樣那樣冒失，老是忘記時間。」老羅傑斯總是會調侃自己的好友。

「我有什麼辦法，東尼那孩子就是讓人不放心，還是你家史蒂夫好。」霍華德對於好友的調侃總是笑笑的回應。

「瑪麗亞，好久不見，最近好嗎？」莎拉拉著瑪麗亞的手問。

「最近還好，妳呢？芙蕾嘉呢？」瑪麗亞總是會問自己的好友們。

「還不錯，只是有點無聊，下次約一起出門。」芙蕾嘉笑笑的邀約。

「好啊！好啊！」莎拉當然沒有太大的意見。

大家聚在一起聊天，史蒂夫和詹姆斯看見約瑟夫和瑪莎又準備蠢蠢欲動感到很傷腦筋，乾脆一人抱一個讓他們好好的乖乖吃飯，就算孩子們當中最大的戴肯也不可能把所有的孩子給看好。

約瑟夫乖乖的坐在詹姆斯的懷裡，瑪莎動了動身子想要離開卻被史蒂夫給抱著，完全不能離開讓她很喪氣，娜塔莎看見這樣的情形笑笑的，然後伸出手捏捏小姪女的臉頰。

詹姆斯已經在這天準備好所有的食材，同時依照大家的口味把所有的東西給做好，咖啡當然也準備好要給大家喝，等到大家到齊之後詹姆斯讓汪達以及皮特羅上菜，史考特可以抽出身來當然也過去幫忙。

「辛苦了，巴奇。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我今天可是很用心的準備，你可要吃完才可以。」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「當然，你做的我都會吃完。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「我也會吃完！」瑪莎很認真的告訴詹姆斯。


	21. 20、不靠譜的服務生

「妳說的喔！小公主，沒吃完要處罰喔！」詹姆斯捏捏瑪莎的小臉蛋。

「好！」瑪莎很認真的點頭。

「我也會吃完。」約瑟夫小小聲的說。

「嗯，喬治你最乖了。」詹姆斯摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

老羅傑斯注意到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的相處，他什麼話都沒有多說，打算等到孩子把人介紹給自己後再來說話，儘管妻子莎拉已經告訴過他這件事，而他也有心理準備，只是有點訝異孫子和孫女可以和他相處的那樣好。

聚會當中史蒂夫把詹姆斯介紹給大家知道，昭告大家說他是自己的男友，其他人看見他找到一位好伴侶什麼話都沒有說，只是笑笑的恭喜他，早已經知曉的人只是微笑的看著他們。

這時候皮特羅和汪達也把大家的飯菜給送上桌，自然不會忽略他們的口味，對於皮特羅這個孩子洛基總是有個小小的意見，偶爾會調侃一下這個孩子，常常讓詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好。

「大家，我有事情要宣布，這家店的店長詹姆斯是我的男友。」史蒂夫把這件事告訴大家。

「各位好，我叫詹姆斯．巴恩斯，是這家店的老闆，也是史蒂夫的男友。」詹姆斯笑笑的和大家打招呼。

「果然是個好孩子，史蒂夫的眼光不錯。」霍華德打量一下詹姆斯後說出這句話。

「希望東尼沒找你麻煩，他啊！從以前就看不慣史蒂夫交女朋友呢！」瑪麗亞總是會吐槽自己的兒子。

「媽，不要亂說，我哪有這樣。」東尼不免會想要反駁一下。

「奶奶又沒說錯，爸爸老是看不慣史蒂夫叔叔。」彼得奶聲奶氣的點頭附和。

「臭小子，你……！」東尼實在是拿自己的兒子沒有辦法。

「好了，東尼，不要跟孩子計較。」布魯斯只是這樣說。

「皮特羅，怎麼一年沒見著你，你還是跟以前一樣沒長進，還是那樣不靠譜。」洛基看見皮特羅總是會這樣說。

「洛基先生您不能這樣說，我已經有成長了。」皮特羅悶悶的說出這句話。

「你就不要和洛基先生計較了，他是為你好。」汪達笑笑的拉開自家兄弟。

這場聚會上幻視和汪達看對眼，兩人各自留下交流的電話和通訊軟體，布魯斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，東尼反而是搖頭覺得兒子大了自己管不著，不過也很開心他找到屬於自己的愛人。

畢竟幻視很早就讓東尼和布魯斯收養，是所有孩子當中年齡最大的孩子，當初被收養的時候已經是個小大人，東尼和布魯斯根本不介意那麼多，對於這個孩子總是很疼愛。

洛基老是喜歡調侃皮特羅，這點詹姆斯也拿他沒有辦法，的確有時候皮特羅會有點小小的不靠譜，他還算是挺喜歡皮特羅這個孩子，所以才會把他留下來，對詹姆斯來說皮特羅和汪達是很好的工讀生，當然史考特也是一樣。

「洛基叔叔，皮特羅哥哥人很好，不可以欺負他。」瑪莎把自己的飯菜吃完後這樣大聲說。

「我哪有欺負他，小姑娘，他可沒有妳靠譜。」洛基捏捏瑪莎的小臉蛋。

「洛基，別鬧了，讓皮特羅去忙。」索爾看見這樣的情形只能苦笑。

「瑪莎小公主，我真愛妳。」聽見瑪莎說的話皮特羅真的很開心。

「好了、好了，去把廚房裡的菜端出來，這一點菜可餵飽不了大家。」詹姆斯推推皮特羅要去他廚房。

汪達看見這樣的情形把自家兄弟拉去廚房拿菜，詹姆斯和史考特則是去泡咖啡給大家喝，當然小孩子們不是喝果汁就是喝牛奶，吃飽的瑪莎跑到海拉的懷裡，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒多說什麼，只是抱起兒子讓他在自己的懷裡吃飯。

海拉對於瑪莎鑽入自己的懷裡沒有多說什麼，依舊很優雅的吃著自己的餐點，古一看見這樣的情形微笑，要不是兒女還沒吃飽，羅根想要去把瑪莎撈過來，只不過索爾的動作比他快。

自己突然被撈到索爾的懷裡瑪莎感到很疑惑，把咖啡一一端到大家面前的詹姆斯看見這樣的情形順手捏捏瑪莎的小臉蛋，確定大家的飲料都上桌後，詹姆斯才回到史蒂夫的身邊坐下。

「瑪莎，過來喝牛奶，不要吵人家吃飯。」詹姆斯看見洛基和瑪莎玩了起來。

「好。」跳下索爾的懷裡之前，瑪莎親吻索爾的臉頰。

當然跑過去詹姆斯懷裡前她也給曼尼一個頰吻，對於女兒這樣貼心的舉動史蒂夫只是笑笑的，瑪莎和曼尼的感情很好，至於以後會不會交往史蒂夫和索爾都不清楚，他們也不會在意那麼多。

芙蕾嘉注意到瑪莎做這些動作之前也給洛基一個吻，奧丁對於這位未來可能是孫媳婦的小女孩很喜歡，老羅傑斯和莎拉微笑的看著這一切，看樣子他們的兒子真的找到很好的伴侶。

娜塔莎不時的和羅斯交談一下，偶爾也和克林特說說話，史傳奇也和布魯斯交換一些意見，大家聚在一起可以好好聊天真的很開心，小孩子們也不時的跑來跑去串門子。

「史傳奇博士和羅斯探員也是很早就認識的？」詹姆斯悄悄的問著史蒂夫。

「要怎麼說，史傳奇博士是我母親工作醫院裡的醫生，羅斯探員之前是空軍，和山姆同一個小隊，後來因為受傷退役後擔任CIA探員。」史蒂夫想了想之後說。

「他們怎麼會認識？」詹姆斯對此很好奇。

「聽說好像是醫病關係，史傳奇博士是很厲害的神經科醫生。」史蒂夫只能憑著印象告訴詹姆斯。

老羅傑斯看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯的相處沒有多說什麼，他打算和詹姆斯談談，只是不知道自家兒子會怎樣說，難得一次的聚會他可不想讓氣氛變得很僵硬，莎拉看見丈夫的表情大概知道他在想什麼，只是拍拍他的手給他一些想法。


	22. 21、BOSS和店長

史蒂夫抬起頭看見自家父親的表情，大概知道他到底在想什麼，決定讓他和詹姆斯好好的談談，當然自己也會在詹姆斯的身邊，絕對不會讓自己心愛的人受到委屈，況且兩個孩子是真的很喜歡詹姆斯。

詹姆斯覺得老羅傑斯先生是個很嚴肅的人，總是那樣不苟言笑，即使是對於自己的孫兒們也是一樣，可是卻可以看的出來他其實人很好，自己肯定是需要好好的和他談談。

「孩子，你是軍人嗎？」老羅傑斯先生注意到一些細節而問詹姆斯。

「是，我是特種部隊綠扁帽退役。」詹姆斯老實的告訴老羅傑斯。

「跟史蒂夫一樣是特種部隊，你應該是個很厲害的狙擊手。」老羅傑斯摸摸詹姆斯的手後就知道他是什麼職位的人。

「您真厲害，我的確是狙擊手，太過厲害被取冬日戰士這個稱號。」詹姆斯有些不好意思的說著。

「叫我約瑟夫就好，剛好是喬治同名，希望你別介意，孩子。」老羅傑斯拍拍詹姆斯的肩膀。

「我不會介意，謝謝您承認我是史蒂夫的伴侶。」詹姆斯知道這是老羅傑斯同意自己的意思。

對此老羅傑斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼，眼前的孩子是個很好的孩子，自己根本不需要擔心那麼多，而且難得看見兒子這麼喜歡一個人，他不想要破壞孩子的感情，自然會去承認他。

而且詹姆斯這個孩子又很討自己的喜歡，老羅傑斯當然會很高興他成為自己兒子的伴侶，最重要的是兒子和孫兒們喜歡才是重點，不是自己喜歡不喜歡，況且只要孩子和孫兒們喜歡他和莎拉都會接受。

老羅傑斯先生是個大BOSS，是個具有威嚴的軍人，聽說很早就高升到將軍的軍人，閱人無數的他自然看的出來詹姆斯是個怎麼樣的人，這也是為什麼他會擄獲史蒂夫的心是一樣的道理。

「沒想到小鹿也是軍人，下次陪我打一打場吧！」海拉抱起小姪女後看著詹姆斯。

「老姐，我們這裡沒人打的過妳啊！不要虐待巴奇。」索爾太過清楚自家姐姐的武力值。

「哥哥，我看你怎麼說海拉都不會理你，她可是我們家的大BOSS。」洛基根本就是在看好戲。

「好啊！我很樂意。」詹姆斯毫不猶豫的答應海拉的樣子讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

從小和索爾一起長大的史蒂夫當然也很清楚海拉的武力值在哪裡，自己用盡全力和她搏鬥也是有說有贏的狀態，而索爾可沒有打贏過海拉幾次，當然這些詹姆斯也有從洛基的口中聽到過幾次。

喜歡搏鬥的海拉總是會拉著索爾練習，同時索爾的手下也被海拉抓來過當幾次練習對象，史蒂夫和羅根不需要多說，只要有時間就會和海拉一起練習身手，而洛基永遠在旁邊看著他們練習。

詹姆斯並不清楚海拉的身手以及武力值到底在哪裡，可是他知道她一點也不輸給任何的男人，野心也不輸給任何人，不然的話怎麼可以統領奧丁森家族的所有事業版圖。

「海拉，妳可別傷了巴奇。」芙蕾嘉笑笑的告訴自己的繼女。

「母親，別太擔心，不會有事的。」海拉給予自家母親一個好吃的蛋糕。

「把妳生成女孩子真可惜，什麼都比妳弟弟好。」奧丁對於女兒的一切只能搖頭不知道要說什麼才好。

「有什麼不好的，我可喜歡海拉這樣子，太過文靜我可會擔心。」芙蕾嘉捏捏丈夫的手。

海拉聽見父母親說的話只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，未來自己和古一有孩子的話也是會這樣帶大，她對於瑪莎的教育也是這樣，反正仗著有芙蕾嘉疼愛自己，海拉可是一點也不擔心。

就是因為自己一直比索爾出色的關係，兩位弟弟才可以開心的去做自己想要做的事情，這點芙蕾嘉很感謝海拉，只能說奧丁想要培養兒子，可惜兩位兒子根本不想理會他。

史蒂夫和詹姆夫正在聊天，他們正在聊說海拉的實力在哪裡，總是要了解對方一下才可以，約瑟夫和瑪莎各自去找人玩耍，這點史蒂夫和詹姆斯也有注意到，任由他們去找人。

「喬治，怎麼了嗎？」史傳奇看見約瑟夫爬到自己的懷裡的樣子問。

「這個。」約瑟夫變出一本書要史傳奇念給他聽。

「要念書。」羅斯大概知道約瑟夫的想法。

約瑟夫點頭，史傳奇和羅斯很樂意念繪本給約瑟夫聽，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，瑪莎則是去找海拉說話，她真的很喜歡海拉這位教母，古一看見這樣的情形微笑。

今天這場聚會大家很開心，難得可以聚在一起見面當然要好好的說話，娜塔莎和克林特正在和彼得玩耍，當然包含索爾和洛基的三個孩子，每個孩子都喜歡和自己最喜歡的大人一起聊天玩耍。

索爾和羅根總是有說不完的話，當然也會和史蒂夫一起說，洛基則是會和其他人一起鬥嘴，偶爾會和詹姆斯一起說話，不過他最喜歡和小辣椒說話，反正大家總是有說不完的話可以聊。

「看樣子大家都很開心。」詹姆斯看見大家開心的樣子微笑。

「汪達和皮特羅也很開心。」史蒂夫很喜歡和大家聚在一起聊天。

長輩們總是有很多話可以聊，畢竟他們已經認識很久，三位夫人已經約好過不久之後來去旅遊，聽見自家夫人的話，霍華德、奧丁、老羅傑斯不知道要說什麼才好，或許哪天該來一次男人旅遊。

史蒂夫握著詹姆斯的手沒有多說什麼，偶爾辦這種聚會真的很開心，而且也把自己最重要的人介紹給大家知道，果然有時間就要和大家聚在一起，歡樂的氣氛總是讓人捨不得消散。


	23. 22、總是要求隱藏菜單的熟客

朗洛姆是詹姆斯的好友，是他在軍中認識當中的好友，現在還在軍中工作，偶爾會過來咖啡店吃東西，史蒂夫只有從詹姆斯的口中聽過朗洛姆這個人，沒想到會在今天看到他。

今天朗洛姆休假所以來詹姆斯的店裡吃飯，史蒂夫老樣子在位子上畫稿，由於店裡的客人突然比想像中還要多，一時之間朗洛姆找不到位子，只好去問史蒂夫說是否可以一起湊桌。

正在用電腦的史蒂夫沒想到會有人要和自己湊桌，對於要和人湊桌這件事情他從未想到過，不過他一點也不排斥這件事情，反正自己桌上只有電腦沒有奇他的稿件，是不需要擔心那麼多。

「不好意思，可以和你一起共用一桌嗎？客人有點多，我找不到位子。」朗洛姆問史蒂夫。

「可以啊！我沒有太大的問題。」史蒂夫沒有太大的意見。

朗洛姆拿起單子寫上自己想要吃的東西後交給汪達，史蒂夫也該點一些自己吃的東西，畢竟自己桌上除了一杯咖啡以外就沒有任何的東西，看看時間自己也該吃一點東西才可以。

汪達把單子交給詹姆斯後又去忙了起來，太過忙碌的關係只好把正在放假中的皮特羅也抓過來幫忙，史考特拿了兩杯飲料給汪達，讓她去端給客人，詹姆斯看見單子上的紀錄就知道朗洛姆來了，而且剛好和史蒂夫坐在一起。

把所有的事情都忙完之後詹姆斯端著朗洛姆和史蒂夫所點的菜色拿給他們，順便也把自己的份給帶上，難得好朋友來自己應該要好好的和他敘舊，順便把自己的男友介紹給他。

「嘿！什麼風把你給吹來了？」詹姆斯把朗洛姆點的東西放在桌上給他。

「軍中放假就過來找你。」朗洛姆開始拿起餐具告訴詹姆斯。

「史蒂夫，先專心吃飯。」詹姆斯把史蒂夫的飯菜放在他的面前。

「好。」史蒂夫把筆記型電腦給收好，然後開始準備吃飯。

「史蒂夫？是三角洲部隊裡面的那位美國隊長史蒂夫．羅傑斯嗎？」朗洛姆聽見一個熟悉的名字。

「對。」史蒂夫很訝異還有人知曉他的稱號。

「朗洛姆，你怎麼知道我男友的稱號？」詹姆斯對此感到很意外。

「你不知道你的男友在軍隊中是個傳奇人物！」朗洛姆對此感到很訝異，他沒想到詹姆斯竟然不知道。

詹姆斯搖搖頭表示不知情，朗洛姆只好把自己知道的事情告訴詹姆斯，史蒂夫只是笑笑的聽著他們的談話，其他的事情他什麼也不說，似乎是不打算補充的樣子，史蒂夫當然知道自己是靠著哪場戰役而聲名大噪。

當他想起那場戰役就不想要多說什麼，當初是自己調度的問題才會讓所有人全身而退，但是自己的好友卻沒有回來，那場意外的讓他喪生在阿富汗，聽見這個消息讓剛生產完的妻子也抑鬱而終，儘管她也是軍人也了解這事情。

看見這樣的情形史蒂夫決定收養那兩個孩子，甚至辭掉自己的軍旅生活回到現實當個平凡的好父親，這個毅然決然的決定差點沒上他的上級長官尼克．弗瑞吐血，咆哮突擊隊的人卻很支持他。

「我沒有傳說中的那麼厲害，只是想的比較遠而已。」史蒂夫苦笑的告訴詹姆斯和朗洛姆。

「嘿！這真的很厲害，沒有人可以像你這樣。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫還有些過去沒有告訴自己。

「不要看輕自己，可惜你已經離開軍隊，不然會是好的領導者。」朗洛姆真的很佩服史蒂夫。

「謝謝，有很多地方我還是需要學習。」史蒂夫對於這件事一直以來都很謙虛。

「原來我的難有這麼厲害，這下子我真的很幸運，有你當我的伴侶。」詹姆斯聽見史蒂夫的事蹟很開心。

史蒂夫只是坐著聽詹姆斯和朗洛姆聊天，自己吃過午飯後繼續做自己的事情，可以看見愛人開心的和朋友聊天的樣子他很開心，只要他開心自己就比什麼事情還要開心。

過去的事情他們有很多時間可以說，只是史蒂夫真的沒想到自己會在軍隊當中這麼有名，這也怪不得尼克會一直想要他回去，羅根本來要跟著自己一起退役，後來也是尼克不批准只好轉任軍校擔任教官。

當初他們三個要退役可是讓尼克傷腦筋，提出的理由就是因為他們有家累，不想要繼續待在軍中，一下子失去三名戰力尼客當然很生氣，後來還是妥協讓他們轉任的轉任、退役的退役。

「一直沒有好好介紹，我叫朗洛姆，是詹姆斯的同袍好友。」朗洛姆和史蒂夫握手。

「我叫史蒂夫，我相信你已經知道我的名字，是巴奇的男友。」史蒂夫當然很樂意和朗洛姆握手。

「史蒂夫，你知道嗎？這傢伙超愛點我的隱藏菜單，開店到現在只有他點而已。」詹姆斯告訴自己的寶貝男友。

「那下次我也點點看，這樣表示朗洛姆知道你有隱藏菜單。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「這樣你是第二個知道我這家店有隱藏菜單的人。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰開心的說。

三個人開始交談起來，朗洛姆和詹姆斯互揭瘡疤，把他們自己在軍中幹過的所有糗事都說一遍給史蒂夫聽，史蒂夫笑笑的聽著，偶爾插上幾句話問一些事情，當然也會說說那些讓他有感的事情。

畢竟他們三個都是軍人，而且都是陸軍出身的人，總是有許多共通的地方，這樣的情形總是有很多的話題可以聊，直到孩子們進入咖啡店他們才稍微停一下，他們這才發現聊的很久。

約瑟夫和瑪莎看見朗洛姆乖乖的打招呼，然後各自去往史蒂夫和詹姆斯的懷裡鑽，看見這樣的情形他們把孩子給抱好，讓他們兩個可以乖乖的坐好吃點東西，畢竟剛下課他們兩人已經餓壞。


	24. 23、自來熟的客人

史考特．朗恩，史蒂夫所在的出版社的工作人員之一，因為很佩服史蒂夫老是可以畫出讓他女兒凱西喜歡的繪本，所以總是會幫史蒂夫負責一些事情，減輕一下山姆的負擔。

今天他帶著女兒凱西和山姆來到史蒂夫常待的咖啡館裡，要和山姆以及作者本人討論一下簽書會的事情，順便打算在這裡享用晚餐，聽說這裡的餐點非常不錯，因此想要帶女兒過來吃。

送走朗洛姆後詹姆斯和史蒂夫聊了一下就去忙，史蒂夫盯著孩子們把點心給吃完，然後要他們想想晚餐到底要吃什麼，收到山姆的訊息史蒂夫當然沒有意見，會好好的和他們討論簽書會的事情。

「山姆，這裡！這裡！」瑪莎注意到山姆馬上揮手。

「小公主，妳在這裡啊！」山姆看見瑪莎後馬上走過去。

「凱西和朗恩也來了！」瑪莎看見是自己的好友很興奮。

「瑪莎，可以陪凱西玩嗎？我今天有事情要和史蒂夫商量。」朗恩很認真的和瑪莎商量。

「好。」瑪莎和約瑟夫很樂意陪凱西玩。

「去和巴奇說一聲，看看你們晚上要吃什麼。」史蒂夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭，要他們去找詹姆斯。

「好。」約瑟夫乖乖的點頭。

詹姆斯看見約瑟夫和瑪莎帶著凱西過來找自己，他知道史蒂夫肯定有事情要和其他人說，這下子需要晚點過去找他，自己要先應付這三個孩子，儘管如此詹姆斯也沒有什麼抱怨。

多了一位可愛的小客人詹姆斯當然要好好的對待她，其他的事情交給史考特和汪達去處理就好，皮特羅又回去軍校當中上課，店裡當然只有史考特和汪達以及詹姆斯三個人。

瑪莎和凱西聊的很開心，約瑟夫在旁邊畫圖，詹姆斯拿牛奶給他們喝，偶爾問問他們一些事情，當詹姆斯坐下來約瑟夫就放下筆跑到他的懷裡去，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯只是抱著他沒有多問。

「巴奇，這位是凱西，是我的好朋友。」瑪莎把自己最好的朋友介紹給詹姆斯。

「妳好，小公主，妳有什麼想要吃的東西嗎？」詹姆斯變出一朵漂亮的花給凱西。

「瑪莎說您做的燉飯很好吃，我可以吃嗎？」凱西有些不好意思的收下花朵。

「當然，這是我的榮幸。」詹姆斯微笑的告訴凱西。

「巴奇，抱抱。」約瑟夫伸出手要詹姆斯抱。

「好。」詹姆斯抱起約瑟夫安慰他。

看見時間差不多詹姆斯帶他們三個回去史蒂夫那邊，順便問問那三個大人想要吃什麼，孩子們已經告訴自己說要吃什麼，約瑟夫今天的心情不是很好，會和自己討抱肯定是有心事。

史蒂夫看見約瑟夫在詹姆斯的懷裡感到很奇怪，他接過手來把兒子抱在懷裡，親親他的額頭安撫他，晚點他會好好問自己的寶貝兒子，看看今天是在學校發生什麼事情。

朗恩看見詹姆斯感到很開心，史蒂夫早已經在出版社當中說過很多次自己的男友有多好，這也是為什麼朗恩看見他會感到很開心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

「你好，我是詹姆斯，是史蒂夫的男朋友。」詹姆斯和朗恩握手。

「你好，久仰大名，我叫史考特．朗恩，叫我朗恩就好。」朗恩很開心的和詹姆斯交談。

「看樣子史蒂夫又在出版社炫耀我了。」詹姆斯聽見朗恩說的話大概知道史蒂夫有炫耀自己。

「很開心可以認識你，你人真好。」朗恩馬上開始和詹姆斯交談起來。

他們兩人交談一下之後詹姆斯就去弄大家的晚餐，史蒂夫也趁此好好的問問自己的兒子，朗恩自來熟的性格讓詹姆斯覺得很有趣，原來史蒂夫所待的出版社有這樣有趣的人。

約瑟夫把今天的經歷告訴史蒂夫，並不是因為自己被人家欺負還是怎樣，而是肚子有點不太舒服，聽見兒子這樣的話，他知道晚餐過後肯定要帶約瑟夫去找史傳奇博士看看。

瑪莎可能就要請詹姆斯帶她回家，自己先去醫院找史傳奇博士才可以，只是不知道女兒會不會願意，有時候瑪莎很不願意和史蒂夫分開，兩個孩子都是這樣的情形，往往讓史蒂夫不知道要說什麼才好。

「朗恩你的女兒真可愛，果然是個可愛的小公主。」詹姆斯把餐點端到桌上後告訴朗恩。

「是啊！凱西是我個乖寶貝。」朗恩真的很疼愛自己的寶貝女兒。

「瑪莎是巴奇的寶貝嗎？」聽見他們的對話瑪莎突然問出這句話。

「當然囉！妳是我的寶貝，小公主。」詹姆斯笑笑的對瑪莎說。

「我也是爸爸的寶貝小公主！」瑪莎很認真的說出這句話。

「是啊！妳是我最寶貝的小公主，是大家的寶貝小公主。」史蒂夫知道瑪莎的個性很受到大家的疼愛。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯悄悄的說了幾句話，山姆看見詹姆斯點頭沒說什麼，史蒂夫懷理的約瑟夫似乎是很不舒服的樣子，看樣子是小孩子的問題，現在先好好用餐再來決定。

因為約瑟夫不舒服的關係史蒂夫提早離席，瑪莎被詹姆斯抱在懷裡，有山姆、朗恩和凱西在不需要擔心那麼多，詹姆斯開心的和他們兩個聊天，瑪莎和凱西繼續說她們兩人的小秘密。

看見這樣的情形詹姆斯就放心許多，只是不知道史蒂夫什麼時候回來，約瑟夫到底是怎樣，很難得會看見孩子不舒服的樣子，不過瑪莎沒有太大的問題就好，詹姆斯可是會擔心她大哭。


	25. 24、打死不做義大利面的廚師

汪達是個不太會煮飯的女孩子，畢竟上有兩位哥哥一位姐姐，加上兩位父親的手藝都很好，所以她不太會下廚煮飯，不過來咖啡店上班後在詹姆斯的調教下已經開始學會煮很多東西，手藝也很不錯。

不過汪達唯一不太會煮的東西叫做義大利麵，每次想要煮義大利麵的時候就是會失敗，往往實在是不知道要說什麼才好，後來打死她都不做義大利麵給其他人吃，連同她的家人也是一樣。

史蒂夫又和平常一樣在咖啡店當中作畫，汪達的兩位父親難得一起過來咖啡店吃東西聊天，順便看看女兒在這裡打工的樣子，看見兩位父親過來汪達沒有說什麼，反而很高興他們過來。

「爸爸、查爾斯。」汪達看見他們兩人過來很開心。

「妳今天要煮義大利麵給我們吃嗎？」艾瑞克調侃自己最愛的女兒。

「爸爸，你知道我不會做義大利麵，還要我做給你們吃。」汪達聽見父親說的話馬上抗議。

「好了、好了，我們去找位子坐下來吃飯。」查爾斯看見這樣的情形馬上拉著艾瑞克去找位子。

詹姆斯聽見汪達和兩位父親說的話微笑，看樣子他家的女員工對於義大利麵不是那樣的喜歡，老是做不好的樣子讓人感到很傷腦筋，這點史考特也很清楚，自然不會去多問什麼。

自從知道自己不太會做義大利麵後汪達就打死不做義大利麵，常常讓詹姆斯不知道要說什麼才好，避免這樣的情形詹姆斯還是會自己去處理這些料理，不過他有吃過史蒂夫親手做的義大利麵，讓他一直無法忘懷。

專心畫稿的史蒂夫沒有注意到那麼多，這幾天他需要把稿子交給出版社，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形也不會刻意去打擾他，畢竟史蒂夫畫畫的時候總是需要很專心，會很專注的畫稿。

「我好像看到史蒂夫，是他嗎？」查爾斯看見窗戶旁邊的客人感到很好奇。

「的確是史蒂夫，娜塔莎有告訴我說史蒂夫會來這裡畫稿，而且店長是他的男友。」艾瑞克想起前幾天自己的下屬告訴自己的事情。

「你和娜特總是無話不談。」查爾斯很高興自己的丈夫有很好的徒弟。

「娜塔莎可是我的得意徒弟。」說起自己的屬下艾瑞克總是很開心。

「呵呵！看你開心的樣子，小心被孩子們知道會吃醋。」查爾斯對於家裡的孩子們的個性可是很清楚。

查爾斯很清楚艾瑞克的習慣，每每CIA有新人進來的時候，他總是會挑選幾位當成自己的徒弟，而娜塔莎和羅斯就是他當年挑選的新人之一，即使現在他們都在CIA當中工作，艾瑞克可是他們的上司。

查爾斯是大學教授，偶爾會擔任FBI裡面的犯罪心理方面的顧問，他們倆人會認識史蒂夫的原因，一來是娜塔莎的關係，二來是因為史蒂夫有時候會幫CIA或是FBI的忙，一來二去就這樣認識。

史考特把他們的飲料端上桌給他們，汪達開心在廚房裡面煮飯，詹姆斯笑笑的不說什麼，只是專心的做點心，然後迎接陸續進來的客人，如果需要做義大利麵自己會去廚房煮。

「來！這是我和史蒂夫學的料理，爸爸和查爾斯就吃吃看吧！」汪達開心的把自己的成果端給兩位父親。

「外表看起來不錯，不知道味道會如何？」艾瑞克感到很期待。

「呵呵！肯定會很好吃，這是汪達的心意。」查爾斯對女兒是那樣的有信心。

因為有客人進入店裡汪達馬上過去忙，艾瑞克和查爾斯開心的吃起寶貝女兒親手做的飯菜，發現味道真的很不錯，果然小女兒的手藝有進步，大女兒和兒子們的手藝也不錯。

好不容易把稿子都處理好的史蒂夫伸伸懶腰，拿起杯子要去續杯的時候看見艾瑞克和查爾斯，當然會和他們兩人打招呼，微笑的打招呼後他走到詹姆斯那邊去續杯，不想打擾艾瑞克和查爾斯的兩人時間。

「要吃義大利麵嗎？」詹姆斯在史蒂夫來續杯的時候問。

「好啊！我有點餓了，有點用腦過度。」史蒂夫苦笑的對詹姆斯說。

「這樣的話我需要去廚房煮，汪達打死都不做義大利麵。」詹姆斯把汪達的習慣告訴史蒂夫。

「呵呵！畢竟每個人都有不拿手的料理，我期待你的義大利麵。」史蒂夫微笑的告訴詹姆斯。

回到位子上的史蒂夫把東西給收好，他一點也不訝異汪達為什麼那樣討厭做義大利麵，其實越簡單的東西越難做，這也是為什麼汪達會不喜歡做義大利麵，娜塔莎也是這樣。

吃完飯後的艾瑞克和查爾斯繼續喝著自己的飲料然後聊天，難得可以獨處當然不會想要去找其他人聊天，好不容易他們倆人今天都放假，自然要好好的休息，來這裡吃東西可是一大享受。

詹姆斯端著做好的義大利麵給史蒂夫吃，可以偷個閒吃午餐他當然很高興，畢竟和自己最愛的人一起吃午餐是多麼幸福的事情，然後好好聊聊一些事情，聽聽史蒂夫抱怨截稿日要到了的問題。

「爸爸、查爾斯，好吃嗎？」汪達很期待的問自己的兩位父親。

「很好吃，手藝有進步。」查爾斯笑笑的告訴自己的寶貝小女兒。

「進步很多，總算可以入口。」艾瑞克總是會這樣告訴孩子。

「爸爸怎麼這樣，每次都不好好的稱讚我，還是查爾斯比較好。」汪達難得展現孩子氣的樣子。

艾瑞克和查爾斯看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，聽說小女兒也遇到自己的真命天子，身為父親的艾瑞克有種不知道要說什麼感覺，查爾斯反而很開心小女兒找到自己的真命天子。

能夠偷閒一下的汪達當然要好好的和兩位父親聊天，史考特看見這樣的情形也不多說什麼，只是拿著自己的午餐在一旁吃了起來，今天的客人不多他們當然可以偷閒一下，放鬆自己的身心。


	26. 25、兼職深夜食堂的咖啡館

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文中部份除了錘基(神兄弟)的兒女是代理孕母生的以外，羅根和老萬都是和女人結婚後才和隊長、教授在一起，所以孩子會叫隊長和教授的名字。
> 
> 相信史蒂夫的部份不需要補充了吧！看標題就知道啦！所以約瑟夫和瑪莎會直接叫巴奇的名字，即使他成為他們另外一位父親也是一樣。
> 
> (重點是約瑟夫和瑪莎是史蒂夫所收養的孩子，史蒂夫沒有前妻喔~~

菲爾．寇森，是尼克．弗瑞的左右手之一，和瑪麗亞．希爾都曾經是史蒂夫的舊識和同袍，由於最近大家決定開個軍中同袍聚會，所以讓詹姆斯的咖啡館營業到深夜，兼職一下深夜食堂。

對此詹姆斯沒有太大的意見，基本上他們都把自己的好友們，也是軍中的同袍朗洛姆叫過來聚會，難得有時間可以聚在一起大家當然很願意，雙方的好友們都可以好好的認識。

晚餐時間大家差不多都到了，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯當然會好好的服務他們，因為汪達是女孩子的關係所以早早就被史蒂夫和詹姆斯趕回家，史考特留在店裡幫忙，晚點和羅根以及兩個孩子一起回去。

「嗨！史蒂夫，約瑟夫還好嗎？那天看你送他去醫院。」山姆看見史蒂夫馬上問。

「史傳奇博士說只是腸胃炎而已，沒事的！萊利呢？」史蒂夫拍拍山姆的肩膀。

「來了，正在和羅斯說話呢！」山姆指給史蒂夫看。

「今天就盡情的慶祝吧！」史蒂夫笑笑的說。

寇森和希爾也一起和尼克過來，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形當然會好好的打招呼，自己的咆哮突擊隊的成員也一起過來，杜根和森田看見史蒂夫當然會好好的打招呼，看見兩個孩子更是會去逗弄他們。

約瑟夫和瑪莎被杜根和森田抱起來逗弄，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，只是拉著詹姆斯介紹給他們，表示說詹姆斯是自己的伴侶，朗恩也帶著凱西一起過來參加。

羅根和史考特正在討論一些事情，放任孩子們去和奧丁家的孩子們一起玩，索爾和洛基則是和寇森、希爾討論一些事情，尼克和史傳奇聊天，朗洛姆和朗恩聊天，身為大哥哥的戴肯可是會把其他人看好。

「父親、爸爸，我餓了。」絲露德跑到索爾的身邊要父親抱她。

「巴奇。」索爾聽見女兒說的話馬上轉頭找詹姆斯。

「我去弄餐點，絲露德餓了。」詹姆斯親親史蒂夫的臉頰。

「好。」史蒂夫放手讓詹姆斯去弄餐點。

史考特看見詹姆斯進入廚房煮餐點的樣子自己也馬上過去幫忙，約瑟夫和瑪莎親親杜根和森田的臉頰，讓他們放他們下來去找其他人玩耍，瑪莎很喜歡和凱西玩耍，看見這樣的情形杜根和森田只好放人下來。

大家各自找位子坐下來，聊天也會繼續下去，他們總是有許多的話可以說，史考特也幫他們放上幾杯好喝的酒，這群軍人喝酒的習性也不改，基本上有什麼喝什麼，是否會喝醉就要看他們的情況。

細心的史考特替孩子們準備牛奶和果汁，不會讓他們去碰酒喝，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形很感謝史考特，怎麼說都是自己的寶貝孩子們，他不會讓孩子們去碰有酒精的飲料。

「你叫朗洛姆是嗎？跟你說喔！絕對不會和隊長拼酒，你拼不過他。」杜根很好心的告訴朗洛姆。

「之前不知道有誰跟隊長拼酒，結果死的很慘啊！」森田想起這件事來。

「能和隊長拼酒喝的人只有羅根和索爾。」寇森把這件事情說給大家聽。

「這樣我會很想拼拼看的說。」朗洛姆聽見他們的話更是想要看看史蒂夫的酒量在哪裡。

「我可真的灌過史蒂夫，他把三瓶威士忌喝完都沒事。」詹姆斯把今天的晚餐料理拿出來後告訴朗洛姆。

「成年後會和海拉喝酒，她喝的很烈，一來一往就這樣成了習慣，然後就千杯不醉。」史蒂夫有些不好意思的說。

大家聽見史蒂夫這樣說還是會想要和他拼酒，洛基則是解釋給詹姆斯說為什麼海拉會那樣喜歡史蒂夫，有美味的料理和美酒索爾開始喝了起來，一邊開心的吃著自己的菜餚一邊喝酒。

「海拉會很喜歡史蒂夫是因為她覺得他很好玩，沒像索爾那樣蠢。」洛基把海拉喜歡史蒂夫的原因告訴詹姆斯。

「呵呵！這樣啊！」詹姆斯笑笑的沒有多說什麼。

對於海拉來說史蒂夫跟自己比較有話聊，而且有很多的興趣，至於自己的弟弟總是讓人傷腦筋，感覺沒有什麼頭腦就讓她不知道要說什麼才好，洛基的話也是很疼愛就是。

山姆和萊利知道史蒂夫喝不醉當然沒有拼酒的意思，朗恩反而是照顧孩子們不去管那麼多，史傳奇和羅斯則是一邊喝酒一邊聊天，其他人開始喝酒聊天順便說說每個人在軍中的糗事。

希爾看見他們這樣只能搖頭，但是還是會跟著他們一起喝酒，這些大男人拼酒可不輸給一般人，把晚餐所有的菜吃完之後就開始拼酒，史考特坐在一邊和朗恩帶孩子，不打算去管羅根。

「不去和他們一起拼酒，喔！對了，你也是喝不醉的那種。」洛基看見自己的好友沒有一起過去的樣子說。

「是喝不醉，但是還是差了史蒂夫一點。」詹姆斯喝著自己的混酒說出這句話。

「這些傢伙要是酩酊大醉，就看他們怎麼回家。」洛基看見索爾和羅根正在拼酒的樣子說。

「呵呵，總是會有辦法的。」詹姆斯放下朋友走過去史蒂夫的身邊，他現在暫時不要想那麼多。

希爾反而走過來和洛基聊天，身為全場唯一的女性軍人一點也不想要去和他們拼酒，但是難得可以看見尼克和他們喝酒的樣子，難得有這樣的機會可以好好的喝酒，他們當然是不會放過這樣的機會。

史蒂夫很開心能夠把自己的男友介紹給大家知曉，尼克和羅根以及索爾談論好之後當然也會和大家喝酒，他也知道史蒂夫是不會回去軍隊當中，最主要是他擁有兩個可愛的孩子。

詹姆斯和史蒂夫以及羅根、索爾一起喝酒，其他人因為拼不過他們而揮揮手說自己要休息一下，朗洛姆看見這樣的情形也放棄繼續拼，混酒已經不知道喝了幾杯，眼前這幾個傢伙根本還沒有醉。


	27. 26、有著溫暖笑容的店員

佩姬和莎倫匆匆的來到咖啡店，進入咖啡店發現大家幾乎已經喝到有點醉，希爾看見她們馬上揮手，史蒂夫看見她們的到來只是微笑，然後繼續轉頭和詹姆斯聊天說話。

史考特看見這樣的情形微笑的迎接她們，去廚房把菜餚拿出來，端出雞尾酒給她們喝，希爾總算有人可以陪她喝酒，不想喝酒的人就去逗弄孩子，一群小孩子玩的很開心。

「妳們來啦！總算有人可以陪我喝酒，我還以為妳們不來的說。」希爾看見她們過來只是這樣說。

「局裡有些事情要忙，所以晚了一點。」莎倫對此有些不好意思的說著。

「不過看見史考特的笑容疲憊已經有大半不見。」佩姬很喜歡史考特這個孩子。

「佩姬，不要打我丈夫的主意，那傢伙是我的人。」羅根聽見佩姬對史考特說的話馬上宣示主權。

「真是的，你喝醉了。」史考特看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形笑了出來，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒說什麼，佩姬很喜歡逗弄史考特，老是會讓羅根跳腳，這是他們之間的習慣，而自己當然會好好的把男友介紹給佩姬和莎倫。

汪達有告訴詹姆斯說過史考特的笑容很溫暖，不知道為什麼他笑起來是個很溫暖的人，很多客人看見他的笑容總是會覺得他很溫暖，而且不僅僅只有汪達告訴詹姆斯，也有很多客人告訴過他。

詹姆斯曾經和史蒂夫分享過這件事，而對方也把自己認識的史考特告訴詹姆斯，兩人分享許多小事情，看樣子史考特的笑容真的很溫暖，才會讓大家這樣的喜歡他，這也是為什麼羅根這麼保護他。

「史考特的笑容很溫暖是大家認證過的。」詹姆斯笑笑的說著。

「要說到笑容最溫暖的人，還是隊長吧？」寇森很喜歡史蒂夫的笑容。

「隊長什麼都好，就是老是無法和女人好好交往，現在有人收留就好。」杜根對於自家隊長只能搖頭。

「哈哈！太多優點的隊長總算有缺點啦！」森田聽見杜根說的話馬上大笑。

「喂！我和佩姬是好好的分手，別這樣說好嗎？」聽見好友們說的話史蒂夫苦笑。

「兩位好，我是史蒂夫的男朋友，詹姆斯。」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫的前女友當然要好好的介紹自己。

「總算有人可以接受史蒂夫，這下子我就不需要擔心。」佩姬笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「嘛！總算有人可以照顧史蒂夫。」莎倫還是很喜歡史蒂夫。

「史蒂夫那傢伙從以前就很受到女性的歡迎，可惜一直找不到好伴侶。」索爾看見這樣的情形只能搖頭。

大家笑笑的看著這一切，史蒂夫人有多好在場的每個人都很清楚，連朗洛姆也聽過他的傳聞，是個很會照顧大家的人，儘管女人緣很好但是和他交往的人總是說他太好，好到讓自己比不上，不知道該說什麼才好。

詹姆斯的出現讓大家很驚訝，知道史蒂夫有喜歡的人後他們都想要見見這位大人物是誰，現在見到之後就覺得他真的很配史蒂夫，而且可以看見他對史蒂夫所收養的兩個孩子那樣好，真的覺得他們很適合在一起。

莎倫雖然有些嫉妒可是她知道自己根本配不上史蒂夫，而且她看的出來史蒂夫和詹姆斯的互動是那樣的好，跟自己互動的時候一點也不一樣，所以詹姆斯是真的很配史蒂夫。

「爸爸，我要吃蛋糕。」瑪莎跑過來和史蒂夫說話。

「好。」史蒂夫親親女兒的小臉頰。

「好臭！爸爸和巴奇有酒臭味。」瑪莎吸吸鼻子聞到味道後抗議。

「小公主，妳不要吃蛋糕了嗎？」詹姆斯故意幫瑪莎搔癢。

「哈哈、哈哈，好癢！巴奇，好癢！」瑪莎想要逃開詹姆斯卻不能逃開。

史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，拿出蛋糕給瑪莎吃，其他孩子們當然也有份，逃開的瑪莎坐到史蒂夫的懷裡吃蛋糕，約瑟夫則是爬到史傳奇的懷裡吃蛋糕，不知道為什麼約瑟夫很喜歡史傳奇和羅斯。

佩姬本來要當瑪莎和約瑟夫的教母，可是還來不及說就被其他人預定，似乎是史蒂夫讓他們兩人自己選人當自己的教父和教母，小辣椒和海拉就是這樣被約瑟夫和瑪莎指定。

不過佩姬還是很疼愛他們，更不用說羅根家和索爾家的孩子們，今天來這裡聚餐可以看到孩子們佩姬當然會很高興，莎倫當然也是這樣，不過她最主要是想要看史蒂夫。

「今天過來最好的一件事情，就是知道隊長有伴侶了，詹姆斯，我們家隊長就交給你啦！」杜根站起來走到詹姆斯的身邊拍拍他的肩膀。

「哈哈！是啊！我們家隊長就麻煩你，記得要好好的盯著他。」森田拿起杯子來吆喝。

「看見史蒂夫有伴侶，真的就放心許多，不然真擔心那傢伙會想不開。」羅根看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯在一起微笑。

「要是史蒂夫不找個女人在一起，我們可就要擔心。」索爾總是會對自家好友擔心他的另外一半。

聽見好友們說的話史蒂夫苦笑，他已經不知道要說什麼才好，不過對於好友們說的關心他很開心，這就表示說自己的好友們是真的關心自己，能夠和他們一起聚會是真的很開心。

酒過三巡過後大家也有些醉意，有孩子們的人不能太晚回家，朗恩抱著女兒凱西先離開，瑪莎和自己最好的朋友道別，詹姆斯先讓史考特和羅根一起帶孩子回家，這裡自己收拾就可以。

其他人也陸續的離開，離開前史蒂夫和佩姬聊一下，然後才和卡特姐妹道別，朗洛姆抱抱詹姆斯後離開，洛基當然也會和他說一些話才和索爾帶著孩子一起離開，最後史蒂夫陪著詹姆斯收拾後才一起離開。


	28. 27、沒有熱情的店長

今天剛好是史蒂夫的簽書會，約瑟夫和瑪莎則是送來咖啡店來讓詹姆斯照顧，看見受到歡迎的史蒂夫讓詹姆斯很沒有熱情，有點小小的吃醋，汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形在背後偷笑。

難得可以見到詹姆斯吃醋的樣子汪達和史考特當然會偷笑，約瑟夫和瑪莎看見這樣的情形也只是笑笑的，乖乖的在一旁吃著自己的點心，儘管詹姆斯看起來和一般時候一樣，只是他們知道他現在心情不是很好。

「巴奇在吃醋嗎？因為爸爸很受歡迎？」瑪莎很認真的看著詹姆斯。

「這個嘛……」詹姆斯不知道要怎樣回答眼前小女孩的問題。

「應該是在吃醋，娜特說過克林特吃醋的時候也是這樣。」約瑟夫想要從詹姆斯的表情讓找些東西。

「你們，真的是人小鬼大。」詹姆斯聽見約瑟夫說的話不知道要怎樣說。

「嘿嘿！巴奇會說出這樣的話表示是真的在吃醋。」瑪莎點頭表示詹姆斯是真的在吃醋。

「對啊！不知道爸爸知道會說什麼。」約瑟夫對此感到很好奇。

汪達和史考特聽見他們三個說的話差點沒笑出來，看樣子詹姆斯對於眼前的兩個孩子根本沒有辦法，連小孩子都看的出來他在吃醋，只可惜他一點也不想要承認自己在吃醋就是。

史蒂夫的簽書會人真的很多，很多人慕名而來讓出版社很開心，而且讀者有一大半是女性，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯不吃醋才怪，只可惜雖然他在吃醋，史蒂夫卻看不見。

沒想到詹姆斯竟然會吃醋，會吃廣大讀者的醋，畢竟史蒂夫是很受歡迎的作家，有時候偶爾還會看到有些女粉絲來找史蒂夫簽名，那時候的詹姆斯就已經有點小吃醋，現在當然更不用說。

「不去簽書會宣示主權？」史考特看著詹姆斯很冷靜的擦著杯子的樣子問。

「去宣示主權的話是給他添麻煩，這種事情我可做不出來。」詹姆斯可不想要去破壞史蒂夫的簽書會。

「羅傑斯先生要是知道你吃醋的話，肯定會很開心。」汪達就是有這樣的感覺，這是一種女人的直覺。

「是啊！巴奇，這是多麼難得可以看到的景象。」史考特說出這句話的時候只差沒大笑。

「真期待羅傑斯先生知道後會有什麼表情。」汪達笑笑的避開詹姆斯去做自己的事情。

看見汪達這樣和自己開玩笑詹姆斯還真的不知道要說什麼才好，當然他們也不是故意這樣，是自己的表情真的很不開心，不然的話他們怎麼會笑話自己，而且吃醋的樣子連兩個孩子都看的出來。

詹姆斯需要好好的反省自己，想想自己到底是為什麼以及哪裡被他們看的出來，明明就是一副安靜無表情的樣子，招呼客人的時候還是會微笑，說不定套套兩個孩子們的話應該會比較知道。

不過有時候約瑟夫和瑪莎卻一點也不想要告訴詹姆斯為什麼，似乎只想要看詹姆斯吃醋的樣子，這也不能怪詹姆斯會吃醋，因為史蒂夫真的很受到女性的歡迎，這點讓他有點不太高興。

「真的不告訴我原因？」詹姆斯看著約瑟夫和瑪莎。

「巴奇表現的很明顯啊！」瑪莎喝著自己的飲料。

「嗯！真的很明顯。」約瑟夫聽見妹妹說的話點頭。

詹姆斯聽著他們兩人說的話開始想，自己到底是怎樣表現的很明顯，偶爾史蒂夫也會看的出來自己正在吃醋，常常讓自己不知道要說什麼才好，而且是連汪達和史考特都看的出來。

汪達看見詹姆斯正在思考的樣子笑笑的，史考特繼續招呼客人，他們就是不打算告訴詹姆斯是什麼細節讓他們看的出來，這種事情還是要史蒂夫親自和詹姆斯才有意思。

簽書會結束後史蒂夫來咖啡店接約瑟夫和瑪莎，順便看看自己最愛的人，看見史蒂夫進入咖啡店的時候，汪達前去和他說悄悄話，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形很不高興，當史蒂夫抬頭看到詹姆斯的表情時，差點沒笑了出來。

「巴克，你在吃醋？」史蒂夫緩緩的問出這句話。

「沒有，你哪隻眼睛看到我在吃醋？」詹姆斯故意反問史蒂夫。

「我兩隻眼睛都看到你在吃醋，親愛的。」史蒂夫走到詹姆斯的面前給他一個吻。

「哼！」詹姆斯才不會承認自己在吃醋。

看見詹姆斯不打算承認自己吃醋的樣子史蒂夫微笑，當然他也沒刻意多說什麼，如果繼續說下去的話對方肯定會生氣，讓詹姆斯生氣可不是史蒂夫的本意，雖然對方人很好，但是過於逗弄對方的話，肯定還是會生氣。

既然詹姆斯不想要承認自己在吃醋，史蒂夫也不會刻意多說什麼，約瑟夫和瑪莎則是在旁邊偷笑，汪達和史考特絕對不會說什麼，只是偷偷在旁邊偷笑，果然面對史蒂夫的時候詹姆斯就會嘴硬。

史蒂夫走到孩子們的身邊親親他們的臉頰，瑪莎拿了一塊餅乾給史蒂夫吃，吃到女兒親手餵的餅乾史蒂夫很開心，詹姆斯看見這樣的情形不知道要說什麼才好，雖然他知道史蒂夫和兒女們很親近，但是看見這樣親密的情形還是會吃醋。

「巴奇，啊！給你。」約瑟夫拿了一塊餅乾要給詹姆斯吃。

「謝謝。」詹姆斯得到約瑟夫的餅乾心情好很多。

「爸爸，我跟你說喔……」瑪莎在史蒂夫的耳邊說悄悄話。

史蒂夫聽完後微笑，不得不說看見這樣的情形詹姆斯很想要和瑪莎吃醋，可是他知道跟孩子們吃醋是很無聊的事情，偶爾史蒂夫看見自己吃醋的樣子會調侃自己，他才不想要承認自己正在吃醋。

汪達和史考特看見這樣的情形微笑，看樣子他們家的店長一點也不想要承認自己正在吃醋，但是他們相信史蒂夫肯定知道詹姆斯在吃醋，所以故意這樣做，想要看詹姆斯吃醋。


	29. 28、打烊時的悄悄話

咖啡店打烊的時候史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起回家，今天看見詹姆斯要到家裡來住，約瑟夫和瑪莎非常的高興，開心的拉著詹姆斯的手開心一起回家，看見這樣的情形詹姆斯也露出好看的笑容。

汪達和史考特把所有的東西都整理好之後也準備離開，詹姆斯把收銀機所有的錢給收好，打算等下和史蒂夫一起回家，難得今天晚上要去史蒂夫家住，約瑟夫和瑪莎非常的歡迎。

羅根照慣例還是習慣來接史考特回家，即使他知道史考特會一些防身術也是一樣，他對於自己的伴侶總是那樣的照顧，絕對不會讓他落單自然會親自來接他回家，汪達自從和幻視交往後，幻視每天會來接汪達回家。

「巴奇，我先走啦！」汪達開心的和幻視一起離開。

「路上小心。」詹姆斯微笑的送汪達離開。

「史蒂夫、巴奇，我先帶史考特回去，再見。」羅根把摟著史考特的腰說著。

「好，再見！」詹姆斯揮揮手送他們離開。

「巴克，好了嗎？」史蒂夫看著詹姆斯。

「嗯，走吧！」詹姆斯牽起史蒂夫的手一起回家。

約瑟夫和瑪莎各拉他們一邊的手一起走回家，晚上他們絕對不會輕易的放開手，來到停車的地方史蒂夫先讓約瑟夫和瑪莎上車，詹姆斯自行先坐到副駕駛座，史蒂夫這才進入駕駛座開車。

在車上的四人總是會有很多話可以說，約瑟夫和瑪莎會和詹姆斯分享自己在學校的事情，史蒂夫安靜的在旁邊聽孩子們對詹姆斯分享，偶爾會插一句話問問孩子們的近況。

詹姆斯很樂意聽孩子們跟自己分享的事情，有時候瑪莎會對自己說悄悄話，史蒂夫和約瑟夫看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，回到家後約瑟夫和瑪莎會把東西放好，然後再和詹姆斯一起說話。

「看樣子約瑟夫和瑪莎真的很喜歡你。」史蒂夫在詹姆斯的耳邊說。

「我很高興可以被他們喜歡。」詹姆斯很高興自己是被他們喜歡。

「真高興我的伴侶是你。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我也是。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「爸爸，我也要親親。」瑪莎衝出房間找史蒂夫和詹姆斯。

「我也要！」約瑟夫看見史蒂夫親詹姆斯的樣子自己也要討親吻。

聽見孩子們的要求史蒂夫抱起瑪莎親吻她的臉頰，詹姆斯當然也會親吻約瑟夫的臉頰，討到史蒂夫和詹姆斯的親吻兩個孩子很開心，時間也晚了史蒂夫先帶孩子們去洗澡。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形先去廚房準備一些東西，畢竟他們剛剛在咖啡店當中吃過晚餐，史蒂夫的習慣會在孩子們睡前讓他們喝杯牛奶助眠，當然等下自己也會哄約瑟夫和瑪莎睡覺。

洗澡過後約瑟夫和瑪莎先從浴室當中出來，詹姆斯幫他們兩人吹頭髮，讓他們兩人喝杯牛奶，喝過牛奶之後詹姆斯帶他們回房間，然後哄他們兩人睡覺，確定他們睡著之後他才去浴室當中找史蒂夫。

「今天有點慢。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯進入浴室當中的樣子說。

「因為孩子們想要纏著我說故事。」詹姆斯任由史蒂夫把自己抱在懷裡。

「現在是大人時間，我們可以做些大人的事情。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

「呵呵！我很期待呢！」詹姆斯當然很樂意和史蒂夫做那些事情。

「等下可別求饒，巴克。」史蒂夫會好好的愛撫詹姆斯。

好不容易盼到兩人的獨處時間，他們兩人當然要好好的做愛，在浴室當中做愛可是他們的選項之一，詹姆斯可是很享受史蒂夫帶給自己的快感，尤其是當史蒂夫進入自己的體內是那樣的滿足。

史蒂夫的技巧很好，總是可以輕易的滿足詹姆斯，到最後一定是詹姆斯跟史蒂夫求饒，希望他不要再繼續做下去，當然史蒂夫也不會把詹姆斯做到昏掉，但是不管怎樣詹姆斯還是很喜歡和史蒂夫做愛。

做愛過後清洗過後他們兩人回到房間睡覺，詹姆斯覺得要是每天晚上都可以這樣過的話，自己肯定會覺得很幸福，自己的房子租約也的確快要到期，找時間把東西整理好之後再搬過來。

「我的房租快要到期，時間許可的話你可以來幫我搬家嗎？」詹姆斯靠在史蒂夫的懷裡問。

「好，我很高興你可以搬過來一起住。」史蒂夫真的很期待詹姆斯可以搬過來和他們一起住。

「你這裡很大，機能比我那邊好，我更想要搬過來。」詹姆斯可是很期待可以搬過來。

「最近瑪莎跟我抗議要和約瑟夫分開睡，我必須要整理一下其中客房。」史蒂夫開始親吻詹姆斯。

「呵呵！到時候我會幫你。」詹姆斯回應史蒂夫的吻，他可是很期待和史蒂夫一起整理瑪莎的房間。

「我愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫很開心詹姆斯和自己在一起，能夠和他在一起是很幸福的事情。

詹姆斯聽著史蒂夫的愛意而入睡，明天早上醒來他們兩人可以一起做早餐，說不定兩個孩子會很開心，不過今天晚上史蒂夫可以摟著詹姆斯一起睡覺，那是最幸福不過的事情。

只要想到詹姆斯可以搬過來史蒂夫就很開心，他相信約瑟夫和瑪莎聽見這個消息肯定會很開心，只是不知道他們會有什麼反應，這些消息史蒂夫還是晚點告訴孩子們會比較好。

第二天早上醒來史蒂夫和詹姆斯一起做早餐給約瑟夫和瑪莎吃，看見史蒂夫和詹姆斯在廚房煮飯，約瑟夫和瑪莎開心的等待他們兩人把早餐送上來，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑。


	30. 29、沒有外帶盒的蛋糕

今天早上去咖啡店的時間有點早，詹姆斯做了幾個可愛的小蛋糕準備起來，離約瑟夫和瑪莎上學的時間還有一個小時，趁此時間詹姆斯才會做小蛋糕，雞蛋糕這種東西很快就可以做好，不需要擔心那麼多。

因此到達要去上學的時間時，史蒂夫把兩個孩子給叫下來，準備帶他們上學去，詹姆斯拿出紙袋裝入雞蛋糕和一塊杯子蛋糕，讓孩子們開心的上學去，約瑟夫和瑪莎非常的開心。

「約瑟夫、瑪莎，好了嗎？要上學囉！」史蒂夫出聲提醒。

「好了。」瑪莎快速的把東西給收拾好。

「我也好了。」約瑟夫乖乖的拿著書包等史蒂夫。

「來！蛋糕。」詹姆斯把兩個紙袋拿給約瑟夫和瑪莎。

收到詹姆斯的蛋糕約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心，乖乖的讓史蒂夫送他們上學去，看著他們進入校門之後史蒂夫才走回咖啡店，至於為什麼詹姆斯會給孩子們蛋糕，史蒂夫也不太清楚。

到了班上的約瑟夫和瑪莎很開心的把東西給放好，然後把他們的午餐和剛剛拿到的蛋糕給收好，看見他們手上的蛋糕其他孩子們好不羨慕，班上的每個人都知道他們兩人有很好的父親。

回到咖啡店的史蒂夫坐在吧台前面看詹姆斯想要做什麼，冷不防的被對方餵了一塊雞蛋糕，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫乖乖的把嘴裡的蛋糕給吃完，然後再繼續看詹姆斯想要做什麼。

「怎麼突然拿了蛋糕給約瑟夫和瑪莎？」史蒂夫對此感到很疑惑。

「昨晚約瑟夫對我說他想吃蛋糕，所以今天我才會做蛋糕給他們。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史蒂夫。

「這樣啊！他們兩人真的很開心，一路上笑個不停。」看見孩子們很高興的樣子史蒂夫當然不會多說什麼。

「他們開心就好。」詹姆斯露出好看的笑容。

昨天晚上詹姆斯去哄約瑟夫和瑪莎睡覺的時候，約瑟夫問了他說是否可以做蛋糕給他們帶去學校吃，對於孩子的要求詹姆斯一定會答應，他相信史蒂夫不會反對自己的做法。

果然史蒂夫知道後也沒多說什麼，他們都希望約瑟夫和瑪莎可以開心，自然不會去反對詹姆斯的做法，而且他們相信約瑟夫和瑪莎一定會很開心，只要看見他們開心就好。

詹姆斯把咖啡拿給史蒂夫，順便弄了一點小蛋糕給他，收到愛人給自己的餐點史蒂夫很開心，雖然他很想繼續坐在吧台前和愛人聊天，可是自己卻有些稿子要處理，只好先去位子上處理那些稿子。

「這是你的份，拿鐵和瑪芬蛋糕。」詹姆斯把端盤拿給史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫湊過去前親吻詹姆斯的臉頰。

「不客氣，我愛你。」詹姆斯喜歡看史蒂夫的笑容。

「我也愛你，巴克。」史蒂夫乖乖的把餐點端到自己的位子上去。

詹姆斯繼續忙碌咖啡店的一切，史蒂夫則是把稿子拿出來處理，匆匆忙忙行人偶爾會進入咖啡店當中買咖啡，史考特和汪達也會招呼他們這些客人，有的人也會順便買自己的早餐。

早上的一切就是這樣，行人陸陸續續來、陸陸續續走，要內用的客人真的很少，現在來店裡的人大多都是上班族，所以不太可能在店內用餐，大多是選擇外帶，因此史蒂夫可以安靜的畫稿。

偶爾會有一些早起的家庭主婦來店裡休息，抱著自己可愛的孩子來店裡用餐，可以看見這些家庭主婦帶著孩子們來用餐詹姆斯會露出微笑，也會看見帶孩子們的父母親來買餐點。

「叔叔，我可以過來這裡坐嗎？」一位可愛的小男孩問史蒂夫。

「當然可以。」史蒂夫露出好看的笑容。

「比爾，不可以去打擾人家。」小男孩的母親看見這樣的情形想把孩子帶走。

「沒關係的，讓他坐下來無妨。」史蒂夫不太會有什麼困擾。

小男孩的母親對此感到很不好意思，只好和自家寶貝兒子坐下來用餐，看見小男孩很好奇的看著自己，史蒂夫微笑的看著那個孩子，靈機一動拿起畫筆教導這可愛的小男孩畫圖。

詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑沒有多說什麼，那位女性是這家店的常客，偶爾會帶著孩子過來透氣，每次小男孩總是會去看史蒂夫畫圖，而史蒂夫也很大方的讓這位可愛的孩子看。

就這樣有孩子的兩人開始聊了起來，小男孩開心的畫圖，直到時間差不多這位母親才帶著小男孩回家，小男孩也拿到自己想要的戰利品，送走這位母子之後詹姆斯才走到史蒂夫的位子上去。

「你果然很喜歡小孩子。」詹姆斯看見這樣的情形微笑。

「不然怎麼會收養約瑟夫和瑪莎。」史蒂夫微笑的看著自己最愛的人。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎是好孩子，你教導的很好。」詹姆斯坐下來和史蒂夫聊天，微笑的看著對方。

「呵呵，我還有很多地方要學習。」史蒂夫伸出手摸著詹姆斯的臉，他喜歡看對方的笑容。

詹姆斯知道史蒂夫是愛屋及烏，他相信自己也是這樣，約瑟夫和瑪莎總是會帶給他們不同的驚喜，孩子們的成長是那樣的不可預測，可以陪著史蒂夫看著孩子們的成長詹姆斯很開心。

既然已經決定和史蒂夫牽起一輩子的手，詹姆斯當然很樂意和他一起撫養兩個孩子長大，說不定等他們看見孩子們長大的時候，還會笑笑的一起開開當年的玩笑，又或者感傷的想著某些事情。

所以很多事情不需要想那麼多，只要可以看見兩個孩子平安的長大，史蒂夫和詹姆斯就感到很欣慰，對他們來說孩子們是很重要的寶物，史蒂夫當初可是很擔心詹姆斯不接受他有兩個孩子，好在對方也是把自己的孩子視如己出。


	31. 30、我不在咖啡館，就在去咖啡館見你的路上。

史蒂夫幾乎每天都會待在詹姆斯的咖啡館裡面，除非有事情否則幾乎都可以在這裡找到他，當然偶爾史蒂夫會在假日去做重量訓練，自從有孩子後他就不在早上晨跑。

他們兩人每天都會見面，除非是假日或是詹姆斯休假的時候，不過正在談戀愛的兩人是在蜜月期，會想要好好的待在一起，即使是帶孩子也無所謂，只要可以兩人一起做事就好。

今天當然也不例外，史蒂夫送孩子們上學之後走到詹姆斯的咖啡店，車子當然停在附近的停車位，進入咖啡店他開心的和詹姆斯打招呼，才走到自己的專屬位子那邊坐下來準備畫稿。

「給。」詹姆斯拿出自己的拿手絕活做一個三明治給史蒂夫吃。

「謝謝。」史蒂夫看見詹姆斯親自拿過來的樣子微笑。

「親愛的史蒂薇，你今天想要喝什麼咖啡？」詹姆斯坐下來微笑的問著。

「這個嘛！我想想。」史蒂夫笑笑的看著詹姆斯。

史考特和汪達進來就被他們兩人的粉紅泡泡給襲擊，讓他們差點想要拿起手機打電話給自己的戀人，看見他們兩人甜蜜的樣子讓他們真的很想自己的另一半，史考特都差點想要打電話找羅根來秀恩愛。

最近這兩人的粉紅泡泡氣氛越來越濃，讓人不知道要說什麼才好，可是看見他們幸福的樣子又覺得很開心，只是有時候會不小心被閃到，閃到眼睛都會覺得很痛，需要用墨鏡遮擋。

詹姆斯看見史考特和汪達已經過來，就要開始準備今天的開店，畢竟客人已經陸續進來，他不能只讓他們兩人去忙，史蒂夫只是笑笑的看著這樣的情形，安靜的吃著早餐看詹姆斯忙碌。

「一早就被你和史蒂夫閃到，真讓人不知道要說什麼才好。」史考特很認真的告訴詹姆斯。

「呵呵！這表示我和史蒂夫的感情很好。」詹姆斯微笑的看著史考特。

「是說，巴奇，你什麼時候才打算要搬家？」汪達記得詹姆斯已經有打算要搬去史蒂夫那邊。

「過幾天吧？我的租約快要到期了，是要找時間好好整理一下。」聽見汪達說的話詹姆斯才想起自己應該要整理房間。

「需要的話我們會一起過去幫忙，羅根有跟我說過。」史考特把餐點拿給客人後說出這句話。

「好。」詹姆斯點頭表示答應。

詹姆斯很高興羅根和史考特很樂意的幫忙他，他相信史蒂夫也會帶著兩個孩子來一起幫忙，看見愛人和孩子們這樣期待自己搬過去和他們一起住，詹姆斯不禁雀躍，期待他們可以真的住在一起。

怎麼說他都想要和自己最愛的人在一起，一整天都想要和他待在一起，當然他們也會有自己的隱私和自己的時間，只是交往之後或多或少會想要待在一起，同居在一起當然就是最主要的想法。

總算可以抽出時間去找史蒂夫，詹姆斯看見愛人正在專心畫稿的樣子微笑，偷偷的坐在他的身邊，然後默默的看他畫圖，直到史蒂夫停下筆發現他的存在後露出好看的笑容。

「這是我們的故事？」詹姆斯看見史蒂夫的稿子問。

「是啊！我想把我們的故事畫成繪本。」史蒂夫親親詹姆斯的臉頰。

「我很期待。」詹姆斯沒想到史蒂夫會把他們的故事畫成故事。

「一定會很受歡迎。」史蒂夫真的很喜歡詹姆斯。

「你可是很火紅的作家，絕對會很受歡迎。」詹姆斯可是很清楚史蒂夫的實力。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯每天幾乎都會在一起，就算不在咖啡館裡面，史蒂夫肯定是在路上走著等著見詹姆斯，這已經是他們習以為常的日常，未來就算住在一起也會是這樣的情形。

跟史蒂夫聊天過後詹姆斯又回去工作，約瑟夫和瑪莎放學之後走了過來，兩個孩子開心的和史蒂夫嘰嘰喳喳的說著自己今日在學校的狀況，史考特送上餅乾和牛奶給他們吃。

點心時間約瑟夫和瑪莎吃的很開心，史蒂夫看見這樣的情形微笑，然後繼續做自己的事情，吃過點心之後兩個孩子也乖乖的把今天的功課給寫完，學校老師很少會出家庭功課給他們，除非老師覺得有必要。

「今天的功課是畫畫。」約瑟夫看著畫紙不知道要畫什麼才好。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫停下筆看著兒子。

「不知道要畫什麼。」約瑟夫看著自己的父親。

「慢慢想，不急。」史蒂夫摸摸約瑟夫的頭。

瑪莎已經開始畫自己想要的圖案，看見這樣的情形史蒂夫只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，約瑟夫總是會想要畫什麼比較好，可是瑪莎則是會想要畫什麼就畫什麼，雖然他們的畫圖作業總是會拿到很高的分數。

當然史蒂夫一點也不要求他們兩人的功課要很好，只要他們兩人開心就好，不需要去要求那麼多，詹姆斯很清楚史蒂夫的想法，孩子們想要怎樣發展史蒂夫就會讓他們怎樣發展。

等到他們上了大學之後再好好的要求他們的功課就好，在高中之前就讓他們好好的玩，找出自己的興趣出來，等到找到自己的興趣就要好好的培養才可以，史蒂夫和詹姆斯一點也不著急。

「約瑟夫和瑪莎畫的很好呢！」詹姆斯看見他們兩人的圖微笑的說。

「他們很有天份。」史蒂夫很開心孩子們有畫圖的天份。

「除了有天份以外，他們也有很好的老師。」詹姆斯知道史蒂夫是很好的老師，所以兩個孩子才可以畫的那樣好。

史蒂夫和詹姆斯微笑的看著這樣的情形，他們默默的牽起對方的手，十指緊扣的看著這一切，其實幸福是很簡單，平常的日常就可以感到這樣的幸福，史蒂夫和詹姆斯始終這樣相信。（全文完）


End file.
